In the blink of an eye
by gleelover7
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are the perfect married couple. A married couple who fights about their future. What happens when the fight takes a devastating, tragic turn, leading one of them into a 30 day coma?
1. Chapter 1

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

People always told Rachel Berry to relish every moment. To really soak up the good, and let go of the bad. When her dad passed away a year ago, she learned to live every moment to its fullest. So she would, and so she did.

She pulled up into her driveway, sighing heavily as she parked the car. It was a long day. A long, tiring day. But the thought that her beautiful wife was inside waiting for her, made it all easier. Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt, and stepped out. She straightened out her pencil skirt, and adjusted the collar on her jacket.

Rachel loved her job. She did. No, she didn't live up to her teenage dreams and make it big time on broadway. She ended up working as a music teacher in a high school. That was never on the agenda when she went to high school, just 5 years ago, but then again... Neither was Quinn.

She slipped her old rusted keys into the key whole, and opened the door. "Honey, I'm home!" She called, laughing at herself afterward. It was a cliche type greeting, but she could practically hear Quinn smiling from in the kitchen.

"In the kitchen." The blonde called back. The soothing voice instantly calmed Rachel. She smiled gratefully and slipped off her open toe heels. Rachel walked through the house, eventually making it into the kitchen.

"Smells delicious." The brunette said, finally seeing her wife. Rachel stepped behind her and pressed loving kisses to the back of her neck, letting her lips linger. The two girls had been married for three years now. After high school, neither of them left Lima. But they weren't bitter. They loved the idea of staying close to home, close to family. And over the course of bonding, romance was built. They started casually dating a year after graduation. Then casual turned into serious, and the rest is history. They have the perfect marriage. Still the impulsive, sex in bathrooms, type marriage.

Quinn hummed lowly at the feelings of Rachel's lips on her neck. "That's because it's your favourite." She said, proudly. Quinn turned around to face Rachel, kissing her lovingly on the lips. It didn't last long, but it was enough to communicate their love.

Rachel moved to start setting the table, keeping up casual conversation as she did. "How was work?" Quinn asked, still standing over the stove.

"It was... Work. Stressful as always. These other teachers are up my ass, trying to pretend like the arts don't matter." She said, realizing halfway through how much she sounded and was turning into Mr. Schue.

"Deja vu," Quinn said playfully, moving the pan off the burner. "Just like he did, I'm sure you'll convince them otherwise. The arts matter. It's what made us fall in love." She said adorably, scrunching her face the way that drove Rachel crazy.

The brunette grinned and nodded. "You're right, god you're always right." She finished setting off the table, then brought the food over. Once both girls were seated, they eyed each other and smiled. "I missed you today." Rachel said, breaking the silence.

"Every other day?" Quinn asked, with a smirk to show that she was just teasing. "I know babe, I missed you too." They leaned over the table, kissing again. This time, they allowed themselves to get carried away.

Rachel giggled into Quinn's lips before breaking it. "Lets save that for later." She said, smirking before she continued eating. Quinn sighed heavily, chuckling as well as she continued eating. Throughout the dinner, it was filled with crunching, small compliments, and plans for the weekend.

"Oh, funny story." Rachel started, swallowing the food in her mouth, finishing off her plate entirely. Quinn looked up with interest and nodded. "One of the kids I told you about, Jeremy, must be talking about me at home. His mom showed up today after school. She didn't bring Jeremy, but she brought her daughter. She couldn't have been older than 12 months." Both girls smiled, sharing a look as Quinn imagined how cute the girl must have been.

"What did she say?" Quinn asked

"Nothing bad. To be honest, when I saw her, I was worried. Jeremy doesn't really participate in class, and he seems to act like he's above it all. But his mom was just full of thank you's. she said I've saved her son." Rachel's face lit up, even without a smile.

Quinn silently awed, then grabbed Rachel's hand. "That's amazing baby. I know this job was never what you imagined, but you're saving people. You're showing them the power of music. The power of song." Rachel nodded, giving Quinn one last kiss before helping clean the table. They cleaned in silence, Quinn fearing what Rachel would say next.

"The little girl was so cute." Rachel said to the room, and she leaned against the wall, eyeing Quinn.

"I can imagine."

Rachel sighed, her eyes dropping. "I know we don't talk about it, but-"

"Rachel baby." Quinn interrupted, facing her. "Not tonight." Quinn shook her head and walked past Rachel, heading toward the living room.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, chasing after her. "It's always not tonight, Quinn. Last month, it was not tonight. Last year, it was not tonight. I'm sick of waiting for your honest response. Just tell me. Do you want kids?" Rachel asked, desperately waiting for the answer, yet hating herself for asking in the first place.

Quinn licked her lips and parted them, as if ready to speak. "Not tonight." She repeated, then walked out of the room again.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted, her eyes desperate. "This house is too big for just us. I love you, and I'll always love you, but something is missing. A baby. I want to have a baby with you. Why are you avoiding this?"

Quinn turned around, now facing her wife as she tucked hair behind her ear. "I'm not avoiding it, Rachel! Haven't you figured by now that I don't want kids. The reason why I've always changed the topic was because I couldn't stand looking you in the eye and saying no."

Silence filled the hallway as Rachel's eyebrows shot up. She always figured that was the truth, but hearing it come from the blondes mouth with such confidence hurt more than she had ever imagined. "What can I do to change your mind? Make more money? Be married longer? Buy a bigger house? Move? What Quinn? Tell me, and I'll do it." Rachel begged, walking towards Quinn.

The blonde grabbed Rachel's moving hands, their faces inches apart. "Nothing. There is nothing you can do, because I don't want kids," she said once more, trying to get the point across.

Rachel was speechless in that moment. "Well I do." She stated, more to herself as she tried figuring this out. "I don't know if I can sacrifice my being a mom, so I can still be your wife."

Quinn's eyes widened as she shook her head, chuckling lightly. "Come on Rachel, don't be dramatic." She said, rubbing her temple. "You love me, and won't leave me just because I won't give you what you want most.'

"I'm stronger than that Quinn, I can stand up for myself. I want this, and you don't."

"Fine." Quinn challenged. "Then show me, leave." She said, testing the brunette. Quinn knew Rachel wouldn't leave. Yes, the two fought about this subject a lot, it came up a lot. But it never got like this. Rachel never begged, and Quinn never said no. At least not out loud. She was afraid this would happen, but was positive the next morning it would be okay. Everything would be okay.

Rachel scoffed and shook her head, looking down. "I need some air." She said, then stormed to the front door. Rachel slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and opened the door. "I can't deal with the idea that my wife doesn't want to start a family with me. That's the /one/ thing that's missing in my life, and you won't give it to me. Very selfless of you Quinn, thanks so much for making me feel like the luckiest girl alive." Then, she stepped out and slammed the door.

Quinn jumped at the sound, and surprisingly stood alone in her house. She didn't realize how big and alone it was without Rachel until this very moment. She sighed and looked down, her eyes watery. Quinn hated fighting with Rachel. But this was a topic of concern. It was their biggest difference, and it would happen sooner or later.

Rachel got in her car and drove. Drove to no where, drove anywhere. Her tear filled eyes was making her vision blurry, not to mention the rain. It wasn't driving weather, but she barely noticed. Then her phone rang. Rachel grabbed it from her purse, the name Quinn showing on her screen. She clenched her jaw and answered.

"What?"

"Rachel baby, please come home. It's raining, it's dark, and it's late. Plus this house is really quiet without you. I'm sorry." Quinn said in one breath.

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see if she could make a u-turn so she could go back home. "Quinn, this is a big issue for me. You know how much I want kids. You knew that when we got married."

"I know, I know. Look, I'm willing to talk about this with an open mind. But not until your beside me on this couch."

Rachel exhaled softly with a smile, shutting her eyes for a brief second. She didn't realize that she was running a red light as she said, "okay fine. I'll be t-"

The line cut off. A truck, coming crossing the intersection hit her, pushing her car into a pole. Rachel lay there, phone in hand, seat unbuckled and bleeding from her head. Her eyes were shut and the radio was on.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG 10 followers and 3 viewers in less than one day?! That is a lot for me, and I'm so grateful for the replies and views. I got really excited so I updated really quickly! I can't promise that every time. I have a lot planned for this story, and I'm really excited about it.

No matter the angst, have hope. Faberry is end game. - feel free to leave critiques, suggestions, or just general comments. I'll read everything. ENJOY

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. That was weird, did Rachel hang up? She nervously stood up and redialled the number. No ring, straight to voicemail. "Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Rachel Berry-Fabray. If I didn't answer, it's probably because I'm with my wife, she's more important than you. That was a joke... Anyway, leave a message." Quinn smiled sadly at the message, remembering back to the night.

She started getting nervous when after three calls, she still wasn't answering. But, if her hearing was correct, before she got cut off, Rachel seemed to be heading home. Quinn calmed herself down with positive thoughts and sat down on the couch, fiddling with her thumbs. 10 minutes, then 20, then 25, then the phone rang.

She jumped up to grab it. "Hello?" Quinn answered breathlessly.

"Is this Mrs. Fabray?" An unfamiliar voice answered, sirens in the back. Quinn didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

She didn't know whether to sit or stand, so she paced. "Uh yes, this is she. Is everything okay?" She panicked

"Ma'am, we're uh... My name is Brian Jones. I'm a police officer."

Her eyes widened, immediately putting the worst possible scenario into her mind. But nothing could prepare her for reality. "What happened?"

"There's been an accident. With your wife."

Her eyes widened, and Quinn could have sworn she felt her heart stop. Before she knew it, the tears flooding her eyes were now on her cheeks, bringing her back to life. "I-is she... What ha-happened?" She managed to stutter out, her tears evident in her voice.

"I think it's best you get down to the hospital so the doctors an explain it to you." He said, leaving it vague. Rachel wasn't dead, but to say she was 'okay' was very misleading.

Quinn nodded, and hung up the phone. Within seconds, she was in their second car, racing to the hospital. She tried her best avoiding a car accident. Last thing she needed was two doctor bills. Okay, bad joke. When she got there, she rushed inside, panting.

She made her way to the front desk, banging on it so the girl would hang up. "I'm looking for Rachel Berry. Is she in here?"

The woman nodded, looking on the computer screen. There were three stars next to Rachel's name. She looked up at the blonde with sympathy. "Yes, room 293."

Quinn nodded quickly, then rushed off to the said room. She stopped in front of the closed door. The three numbers filled her brain and it was all she could think about. Quinn knew that behind that door held the truth. It could be her wife's dead body, or her wife without a scratch on her. The blonde hoped for the ladder. She held onto the door handle, and slowly turned it.

"Quinn?" Called someone from behind, stopping her actions.

She sighed heavily, the intensity gone from the mini movie she had created in her head. But the truth was, any distraction was what she needed. Quinn turned around to find a rather handsome looking man in a doctors coat. "Are you her doctor?" She asked

He nodded in response, holding a clipboard. "I'm Doctor Pane. I think we would discuss your wife's conditions before hand. I don't want you having a panic attack while I'm trying to explain." He said, thoughtfully.

"Okay." She replied hesitantly. "Please... Just tell me she's okay."

"Rachel is alive. But... She's not okay."

Quinn's heart dropped all over again, and she felt her knees go weak. If it weren't for the doctor standing in front of her to stop her fall, she would be on the ground.

"The accident caused major pressure on the left side of her brain. She's... She's in a coma. We've only done a few tests, so for now, this is all we know. She has a broken arm, and a few bruised ribs. She's just lucky she's alive."

With each word came a new, fresh, colder tear. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A com-coma?" She stuttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "No. No!"

Quinn turned around and opened room 293. That's when she saw her. Rachel, her beautiful wife, laying lifeless on the hospital bed. The sheets neatly folded over her. The elevator music playing softly in the back. The consistent beeps coming from the machine to her left. This time, there was no doctor, and Quinn fell over where she sobbed silently. This was her wife, in a coma. Because of her, and no one could convince her otherwise.

Doctor Pane came in within a few seconds, placing a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder. "She should bounce back from this. At this point, we don't know how long this coma will last, but it could be anywhere from 1 week, to a few months." He warned.

Quinn looked over her shoulder, remaining on the ground. It felt safer there. If she stood, she would just fall over again. "But she's going to be okay... Right?" She asked, needing this bit of hope in order to continue on. Without Rachel she was nothing.

His nod seemed hesitant.

"Right?"

"We still have to run a few more tests, but if she wakes up, I'm sure she'll be fine. I'm so sorry, Quinn." He said, then left, not wanting to cause any more problems.

But that was the key word. If. Doctor Pane confirmed that it isn't guaranteed that Rachel will wake up at all. When the door shut behind him, Quinn knew he was giving her time alone. She managed to lift herself up on the chair beside her bed.

Quinn desperately wrapped her hand around Rachel's. Her own ring finger shining in the light. "Rachel?" She called out, as if the girl would wake up at the sound of her voice. "Come on baby, I know you're here. Just follow my voice. Follow my voice and open those beautiful eyes." Quinn could no longer keep it together. She was struggling talking properly because of the tears. "Please." She begged.

After a few minutes of silence, Quinn accepted the fact that she wasn't living in a movie. Rachel was no where waking up, let alone speaking. She kissed the girls hand, her tears landing on the delicate, scratched up skin. "I love you, Rachel. I'm /so/ sorry. This is my fault. I know that. And I promise you, if you wake up for me, I'll spend the rest of eternity making it up to you." Quinn nodded, smiling to herself at the thought. Eternity sounded nice as long as it involved Rachel. "Anything you want. Kids. We'll have kids. Come on, sweetie. Open those beautiful eyes, and we'll go make a baby right now." She said, laughing softly to herself. Then the silence kicked in and the laughing once again turned to tears.

She was alone in this. Quinn knew it was her fault, and there was no escaping that. She spent the next hour in there, then escaped for a lunch break. During which, she called Rachel's dads. She didn't care the number, the hour, the weeks, the months, the years. Quinn fabray would wait for Rachel berry.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the comments and views. Means so much to me, it's what's keeping me going. I already have a basic idea for what I want to happen, but if you have any suggestions or cool things/other glee characters I could add in, just let me know :)

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

Beep beep beep beep. The constant beeps were filling the empty room. It's been 7 days, a full week since Rachel had been in the hospital. 7 days that felt like 70. It wasn't until the accident that Quinn truly understood how lonely and empty her life without Rachel is. The first night that she slept in her own bed, just two days ago, was the worst night of her life.

Quinn opened the door to her house, and closed it, locking it tightly. She stood in the middle of the doorway, shoes still on, keys still in hand. At this point, she was cried out. No matter how drained she felt, how alone she felt, she couldn't cry.

She kicked off her shoes, and made herself something quick. Rachel had been in the hospital for 5 days now. She would have been there tonight, but her dads came and shooed her off. They told her she deserved a good nights sleep. But it wasnt good. It wasnt good at all.

After eating half of a sandwich, she made her way upstairs. The blonde passed several pictures hanging up on the wall. Their wedding photo, honey moon photo, that time they went to New York to visit Santana, Kurt and Blaine. Every good memory was documented on their wall. And she didn't want to see it, not now.

Quinn walked into her room, and didn't bother changing. She collapsed on her bed, and breathed in Rachel's scent. "Please let her be okay." She whispered into the pillow, as if someone with all the answers would reply. "I can't live without her. She's all I have, I'm nothing without her."

And she fell asleep to her own desperate words.

The following nights, she chose to sleep in the room. Because Quinn came to realize that she couldn't fall asleep properly without Rachel next to her. Even if she was unconscious in a hospital bed. She needed the brunettes presence.

Half way through the 7th day, the door opened revealing Kurt. Quinn looked at him, and exhaled with relief. She let go of Rachel's hands, and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks so much for coming." She whispered into his chest.

He nodded, kissing the blondes head. "You guys are my family. How could I not?" He asked. Kurt pulled away from the hug and eyed Quinn. "How are you feeling?"

"At this point, I wouldn't call it feeling at all. I just feel numb. Like nothing." She said honestly, exhaling afterward. With Leroy and Hiram, she had to lie. She had to pretend like she had no doubts. Like she couldn't wait for Rachel to wake up. But in reality, she was broken. Rachel was her lighthouse. And now the light is burnt out, and she's lost.

Blaine came into the room after she said it, smiling softly.

"You came too?" Quinn asked, moving from Kurt to hug his husband just as tightly. "You didn't have to. I know the school doesn't allow you take a lot of time off work."

Blaine shook his head, and eyed Kurt with a soft smile. "Wherever Kurt goes, I follow. And plus, Rachel needs us. You need us." He said, scratching her back before pulling away.

Quinn nodded with a thankful smile. She wiped the tears she didn't realize had fallen and walked over to the chair, gesturing for them to sit. Blaine smiled, and told Kurt to take the seat. The three of them, four counting Rachel, sat in the room, listening to the steady beeps. It was comforting in some way. To know that that sound was Rachel's heartbeat. That it was proof she was okay, she was breathing, and she was still alive.

"Quinn sweetie, why don't you get food from the cafeteria? A coffee? You look dead. You need it. Kurt and I will stay here and talk to her for a few minutes." The curly headed boy insisted with a comforting smile.

Quinn was hesitant. She didn't want food, nor did she want coffee, but she figured the two men wanted to talk to her wife. Alone. So she nodded, and left the room.

"She's so empty." Kurt noted after a few beats of silence. "God, I can't imagine what she's going through." He looked to Blaine, and grabbed his hand. "If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

Blaine nodded with a smile and squeezed Kurt's hand. "And you won't have to. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving." They shared a sweet, short kiss before turning their attention back to Rachel.

"She needs you, Rach. I've never seen her like this. Not even in her pregnancy days, or skank days." Kurt said, brushing hair off of the brunettes face. "She needs you, and we need you."

Blaine joined in, "you're stronger than this. Strong enough to beat this thing and to wake up. Prove to us that we were all over exaggerating. That you're fine and we shouldn't have worried in the first place." The two men exhaled deeply, their hands still connected.

Kurt stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He grabbed Rachel's knee lightly, and rubbed it. "I miss my best friend." He whispered, as if hoping Blaine wouldn't hear. "I miss calling you in the middle of the night with small, useless problems. I miss coming over to drink our sorrows away. I miss your laugh and your angelic voice." He shut his eyes, and felt a cold tear fall down his cheek.

Quinn came in a few moments later, and sat with both men, sharing memories about Rachel. It felt good to reminisce. To just laugh with good friends, and pretend like all the heartache just over her right shoulder didn't exist.

But eventually, the night had to come to an end. She stood up, and walked them out. "Thanks so much for coming. I couldn't have gotten through the day without you two."

Kurt nodded in response, hugging her tightly. "Of course. We're in town for the whole week, so we'll stop by again soon." He took Blaine's hand, and walked out.

Kurt and Blaine lived in New York as well, sharing a loft with Santana. None of them were famous, per say, but they were living the dream. Kurt and Santana both worked for vogue. And Blaine taught music at NYADA. it was hard having three close friends live so far away, but they kept in touch, so it was enough. For now.

The sound of rain outside of the closed off room woke Quinn up. Day 20. She stood up, went to the bathroom to change clothes, then came back. And Rachel was still there. Looking beautiful, but looking lifeless. She walked over to the calendar she brought, and crossed off the date. Day 20. It was getting to the point where she couldn't even stand.

Over the course of 20 days, Leroy and Hiram have spent about 15 nights, and Kurt and Blaine stopped by for three nights, not including their first night on day 7. Santana called with her prayers, even Finn left a sweet message. Everyone was praying for her, Quinn was praying for her, but nothing was making a difference.

She sat on the bed, fixing out the sheets as if Rachel tossed and turned in her sleep. But of course that wasn't possible. "Only Rachel berry would wake up from a coma fashionably late." She said, trying to make herself smile. I worked for a moment, then faded instantly after. "I love you, and I have hope. But you're making it so hard on me. Just please... Please..." She shut her eyes as tears fell, staining the sheets. "I can't live without you. I don't want to. The house is too quiet, the mail is too empty, my thoughts are too crowded, and my heart is too broken." She would have added more, but the door opened. And there stood Mr. Pane, eyeing Quinn sadly.

He talked to her for a moment, discussing new tests that have come back, he kept it brief. "We did tests over the weekend, the night you slept at your mothers. Mostly for her brain. As I mentioned your first night here, there was severe damage and pressure on the left side. So we just wanted to make sure everything was working properly."

"And..?"

"It seems... And we could always be wrong, but it seems Rachel may have..." He trailed off, scratching his head. He knew at this point how fragile Quinn was when it came to her wife's condition.

"May have what?"

"Amnesia."

As if she didn't hear it, Quinn didn't react for 5 seconds. Then when the echo of the single word filled her head, it was all she could think about. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes filled with tears. Just when she thought it wouldn't get any worse. She opened her mouth, ready to talk, but he cut in.

"At this points we don't know how serious it is. It could be minor. She could wake up with little to no memory, then get it all back within a week. Or, the test could be wrong. She's not awake, so we don't know anything for sure. But I'm just... Warning you."

Quinn nodded, praying Rachel would wake up with a smile and call Quinn's hers. "Thank you... For warning me." She said.

Doctor Pane offered a civil smile, and grabbed her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Quinn."

She shrugged his hand off, not wanting to be touched. It made her jumpy. "Just.. When is she going to wake up?" She asked impatiently.

"During the tests, the wheels in her brain seemed to be turning. So basically, she seems to be having more active thoughts. As if she's awake but on the inside. It could be any day now, or a few weeks. Just continue being patient, and you'll have your wife back before you know it." He smiled, then exited the room.

When the door shut, the collapsed into the chair, and hid her head in her hands and cried herself to sleep.

The door opening woke her up this time. That door seemed to be the interruption to most of her thoughts. She was in the middle of a dream. A good dream. A dream in which they never had that fight, and Rachel was laying in bed with her, just kissing her.

Day 30, and no changes. Quinn looked over and in entered Leroy and Hiram. They had coffee in their hand. "Oh hey sweetie. We didn't mean to wake you, we've actually been here for a while."

She sat up, and wiped her embarrassing drool, offering a smile. "How long?" She asked, mumbling a thank you as she grabbed a coffee.

"Since about 8." Leroy said.

Quinn looked to the time, it was just about 10. "You could have woken me. Watching Rachel is much more soothing than sleep."

Both men chuckled softly, and sat on the couch. "You need your sleep. You've had a hard month."

She nodded in response, eyeing her wife sadly. She didn't want to cry anymore, but she was coming to realize that it didn't matter what she wanted. This were going to happen anyway. "What if she doesn't wake up?" The blonde finally asked.

Hiram shook his head confidently. "That's not the Rachel Berry we raised. She'll wake up, Quinn. Have faith. Have hope."

"Then what if she doesn't remember me? What if she never will?"

Both men exchanged a look, and sighed heavily. "We'll cross that bridge when and /if/ we get there. We have a good feeling about today." Hiram said, adding a smile to see Quinn's.

She didn't smile. She just eyed them. "I've had a good feeling for the past month. And every time, I've just learned not to get my hopes up."

Leroy sighed, not liking this side of Quinn. He could see how cold and empty she was, and he felt for her. All he wanted was his daughter in law to smile. "Yes, but /we/ haven't had a good feeling yet. But today, we do. Rachel's going to wake up."

Quinn looked at them, a flash of hope in her eyes. The solid beep beep beep filling the room as she smiled softly. Then, they heard a noise. The most beautiful, forgotten about noise ever. Rachel groaned.

Rachel was awake.


	4. Chapter 4

I know some of you don't want amnesia, but I'm sorry to say its part of the plan. This will be an angsty road, but if you promise to stick with me, it won't disappoint.

This chapter was a bitch to write, because I wasn't so sure on how exactly to write Quinn's reaction to everything. I did the best I could! Thanks for the replies and views! Xoxox

* * *

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

It was all dark. She wanted to move, she wanted to speak, but something was stopping her. Rachel felt as if she was numb. As her brain tried communicating with her body, suddenly she could hear what was around her. The last thing she heard was a mans voice. "Rachel's going to wake up." It was muffled and sounded almost like he was three rooms over. But she heard it, and she could have sworn she was Rachel.

Her eyes weakly fluttered open, then closed again quickly at the light above her. It was blinding, way too bright for her to handle. Rachel didn't even have time to question where she was and what happened to her, she just needed water, so she groaned. It was weak, and barely recognizable. But it seemed to work. Within seconds, three blurred figures surrounded her bed.

Rachel managed to open her eyes fully and caught a blondes gaze filled with relief. "Oh my god, baby, you're here." The blonde said, her hands fisting the hospital sheets, as if holding on for dear life.

She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, they had the wrong girl.

"We knew today was the day. Welcome back, beautiful." A man to her right said, holding onto her shoulder. This was all too much to process, and the machine that kept a steady beep beep beep was now speeding up.

Quinn, Leroy and Hiram all worriedly looked to the machine and stepped back from the machine. "Is she okay? What's happening?" Quinn frantically asked as their doctor rushed in with a clipboard and an intern trailing behind.

"Rachel, you need to calm down." Doctor Pane told her, showing her proper breathing techniques.

She assumed her name was Rachel, so she nodded along and continued breathing. Eventually, the machine went back to its steady pace, causing all three adults to exhale.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked, easing his way into the questions. He knew how likely it was that she would have amnesia, and by the look on her face, clearly things were looking down for Quinn.

"Thirsty, confused, dizzy."

Quinn chuckled softly. It felt good to smile. The girl still sounded like the Rachel Quinn knew. Clearly she knew everything, and they would live happily ever after. The blonde rushed to get a plastic cup from outside, bringing the two men with her.

* * *

When Doctor Pane was alone with Rachel, he sighed heavily. He tilted his head and eyed her, "you must be confused." He stated.

She nodded in response, fiddling with her hands. "I just... What happened to me? Why am I here? And am I supposed to know those people?" She asked, rambling on.

"Rachel, I need you to calm down. I'm going to ask you a few questions so I can get a grip on your condition."

She nodded, exhaling nervously.

"What year is it?" He asked, following the questions on the clipboard.

She looked down, really trying to think hard. "I..." She trailed off, and shrugged instead.

Doctor Pane nodded. "What's your name? Your full name."

"I've gathered that its Rachel. Rachel..." And once again, she shrugged.

A look of concern appeared on the doctors face. He didn't expect it to be this bad. He thought Rachel would have some knowledge on her life, a few key moments blocked out. But this... He's never seen this before.

* * *

While he continued asking her procedure questions, Quinn, Leroy, and Hiram were outside. "Can you believe this?" Quinn asked, not able to erase her smile. "She's back. Rachel's back, she's awake, and she remembers."

Leroy shared a look with his husband and nodded slowly. "It's great, it's really great. But Quinn... Just... Don't get your hopes up. The doctor said there was a pretty good chance that she wouldn't have all of her memory. That still may be the case." Hiram nodded sadly.

Quinn chuckled lightly and shook her head. "No, no she remembers. I saw the way she looked at me. The second she opened her eyes, they locked with mine. Plus, she said she was thirsty. Remember that story she told about not being able to tell is she's thirsty or just sad? She's thirsty." Quinn said with a nod, moving the cup now filled with water to emphasize her point.

Both men lifted their hands in defence, allowing Quinn to have hope. But they knew. Rachel didn't look at them. She looked right through them.

Back in the room, Doctor Pane was now going into detail with Rachel about her condition. "I'll let them explain the rest to you, but Rachel... You need to have an open mind about this. That's the only way you're going to remember." He said.

Rachel nodded in response, then looked at the door. Quinn entered with a grin and a cup of water. "I have your drink." She said to Rachel, bringing it over. She carefully placed it to the girls lips, and watched her lovingly as she drank.

"Quinn?" The doctor asked, interrupting her gaze. "Can I see you, Leroy and Hiram outside for a minute?" He asked, standing from the chair.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, and nodded. "I'll be right back." She said to Rachel, kissing her on the forehead. The brunette sat there uncomfortably, desperate to hide her uncomfortable tears.

She didn't know Quinn, she didn't want to know Quinn.

The three of them stood outside the room as Doctor Pane got all of a paperwork. "I'm afraid..." He started, trying to phrase it in the best, easiest way possible. This family was fragile, they've already been through so much. "Her condition is much worse than we imagined." He stated.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, not sure what he meant as Leroy and Hiram shared a knowing look.

"While you three went to give her water, I questioned her. In order to test out her memory. Quinn... I'm so sorry to say but, she doesn't remember anything. Nothing. No childhood memories, not even the date or her own name. Not even you." He said, eyeing Quinn curiously.

She was in denial. Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "No, that's impossible. You only hear about that in the movies. Rachel remembers. I know she does, she looked at me with the same love I've seen these past 3 years." Quinn looked down, trying to really think about it. And honestly, the look didn't explain anything. Rachel looked at her with desperation. Because she was confused, because she didn't know anything and turned to Quinn for guidance.

Hiram put his hand on Quinn's shoulder, rubbing softly. "You need to be here for her Quinn. You need to come to terms with this, accept it, and help fix it. We can't do this on our own."

Quinn looked down as her eyes filled with tears. "She doesn't remember me?" She asked, hoping the answer changed in the last 5 seconds.

The doctor shook his head in response. "I haven't told her anything. I want to leave that with you. I have no right getting involved or sharing stories that you three are supposed to share." He said.

"Oh my god." Quinn whispered. She turned her head into Hiram's chest, and sobbed heavily, staining his shirt.

"Will she remember?" Leroy jumped in, his own eyes watery. "Ever?" He added.

"We've only seen one other case like this, and thankfully that person did. With amnesia this severe, it's rare, but possible if they do. Rachel has little to no chance of a full recovery." He confessed. "But with the right care, and proper attitude, I do believe you can beat the odds."

All three were in tears at the news. Their daughter, her wife, she was gone. Not physically, but emotionally. Mentally. She was starting all over again, all the good memories swipped.

"Quinn?" Doctor Pane asked after a few moments of silence.

She moved away from Hiram and eyed the older man.

"Please, be strong for her. Rachel is going through a lot right now, and she needs you more than ever. Be patient, be loving. Spend these next few months explaining everything to her, showing her everything, everyone. Even the smallest thing can trigger a memory. If she does remember it'll happen in pieces and over a long time. Just, don't give up."

Quinn nodded, wiping away her tears. "Okay." She said, her voice shaky. The man offered the three of them a smile before walking off. Quinn turned to Rachel's dads and eyed them nervously.

"This is completely selfish and horrible of me, considering you just got her back too, but I need to do this alone." She said, avoiding eye contact.

Leroy and Hiram chuckled softly and nodded, pulling her into a group hug. "Completely understandable. But please call us and let us know when we can come. We want her to remember us too."

"Of course." Quinn said, and pulled away, sighing heavily. She watched them walk off, and wave sadly to them. She turned around and faced the door. Her wife was inside. Or rather, her wife's body was. And it was time to win her heart, all over again.

Rachel looked up at the door when she heard it move. She smiled slightly at the blonde and watched her as she moved to sit down. "I'm guessing Doctor Pane told you the same thing he told me?" She asked, hoping.

Quinn nodded, eyeing her sadly. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her, hug her, love her. But she couldn't. "He did. This is... I'm so sorry for you, Rachel. No one deserves this, especially not someone as amazing as you."

She offered a soft smile. "I'm sorry for being blunt, but... How do I know you?"

"My name is Quinn." She said, offering her left hand. She smiled as Rachel shook it, their rings brushing against each other. "And I'm your wife."

Rachel's eyes widened as she glanced down. Matching wedding bands. "Oh god..." She whispered to herself, pulling her hand away. Rachel slid off the ring and read what was engraved on the inside. 'I'll love you forever'.

Quinn nodded, scratching her head awkwardly. "Sorry to disappoint."

The brunette shook her head and looked up at Quinn. "No, I'm not disappointed. I'm just... Shocked. This is all too much, my brain feels like it's overflowing."

"I'm sorry, we can take a break. You can rest and I'll tell you everything when you wake up."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I don't want to wake. I got my memories taken from me, I'm not resting until I get them back." She said determinedly.

Quinn offered a small smile and nodded. "You're so beautiful." She whispered. It slipped. It was instinct, and she had to say it.

The blonde watched as her wife's half smile faded. It was an awkward moment shared between the two. "I'm sorry, it slipped." Quinn apologized immediately.

"It's fine."

Quinn nodded, but she knew she made Rachel feel uncomfortable.

"Can you tell me our story?" Rachel asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Our story?"

"Everything. How we met, how we became friends, how we started dating, how we got engaged, our wedding, all the way up till 30 days ago."

Quinn chuckled lightly. "That's almost 10 years of stories. It's going to take a while."

Rachel nodded and bit her lip softly. "Okay, a stage a day. Today, tell me how we met."

She nodded, and did as her wife said. "It was freshman year in high school. First day. I was head cheerleader, and you... Weren't. We were from two different cliques, and had two different reputations. We weren't born to like each other, so we didn't. We didn't have a proper introduction, but I'd see you down the hall, and you would see me. I was always sort of curious about you. Something about your confidence and willingness to be different captured my eye. Everything about you was beautiful. The reason why the two of us started talking in the first place was because I joined glee club. Glee was the club you were in a few weeks prior to me joining."

Rachel smiled softly at the idea of singing. "Why did you join?"

"My boyfriend was in the club. Finn Hudson. I joined for possession reasons. I knew you had a thing for him, it was evident in your performances. So I wanted to make sure I owned my territory, so I joined." She finished telling the basic beginning to 'their' story. It sounded awful she could imagine. Hearing that story for the first time with the girl who ended up being your wife is odd. They hated each other for years.

"Then what?" Rachel asked, eager.

Quinn chuckled at her excitement, and shook her head. "Get some sleep, Rachel. I'll tell you tomorrow morning. And hopefully we can get you out of here, and back home."

Rachel's smile dropped once again. Home? She didn't have a home. A home is a place where the heart is. Where all your memories are. She didn't want to be in a big house alone with Quinn. She didn't know the girl, not even a little bit. "Home with you?"

Quinn nodded slowly, "is that a problem?"

"I just..." Rachel started, and scratched her head. "I'm sorry if I'm distant. I don't know you, and it's hard for me to just give myself to someone."

"I understand. No rush. I'll be here at the finish line waiting for you. And when you get there, that'll be a good day."

Rachel nodded slowly, no form of smile on her face. She felt bad. Quinn seemed like a great girl, and she seemed to really care for Rachel, but it was just impossible to act like her wife now. She didn't feel like her wife. As far as Rachel knew, she was in high school, in glee club, crushing on Finn Hudson. Because that's all she knew.

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel said, laying down on the bed. "Tomorrow, after you continue on with the story, can you bring my dads to visit me?" She asked, desperately.

"Yeah of course. They'll be here in the morning. Goodnight." Quinn watched as her wife shut her eyes. The minute she assumed the brunette was completely asleep, Quinn quietly left the room. After shutting the door, she slid down on it and shook. She was out of control, she felt depressed, neglected, forgotten and unloved. She saw the look of discomfort in Rachel's eyes. This mission seemed impossible, and unfortunately, Quinn wasnt Tom cruise.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for any confusion, Rachel /didn't/ remember her dads. But you're supposed to infer that from the scene I didn't share, Doctor Pane clarified who the two men were. Sorry!

* * *

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

Rachel woke up the next morning alone. That was the last thing she needed. Hoping it was a really bad dream, she sat up straight in her bed, panicking as she looked for something. Anything. Proof that she wasnt here alone. And as if on cue, Hiram and Leroy walked in.

She exhaled with relief, and calmed her breathing, offering them a weak smile. "Where's Quinn?" She asked

"She went to get some clothes for you back home. You might be able to leave today. Depending on progress." Hiram answered, kissing her forehead.

"I'm really sorry."

Leroy shook his head, sitting down. "You have nothing to apologize for, baby girl. What happened to you is awful, but as your parents, we will be patient and only have hope for the future."

Rachel nodded, smiling softly. "Thanks for coming. I wanted to talk to you guys." She took a deep breath in, and fiddled with her thumbs. "Does it make me a terrible person for not wanting to go home with Quinn?" She asked.

Both men tilted their heads, not expecting that. Finally, Leroy shook his head and spoke up. "No, of course not. You're confused. Your whole life was taken from you, and now you have strangers telling you who you are and who you're supposed to be."

Hiram nodded and joined in. "It doesn't make you terrible for feeling uncomfortable. But you do need to give Quinn a chance. She's your wife, you love her. And deep down inside, is that same girl who said I do all those years ago. Don't break her heart by pushing away."

Rachel sighed heavily, and looked down. "But I hate having to be the bigger person. Aren't I going through enough? Now I have to paste a fake smile on my face and act as if I love my life."

They exchanged a look, not liking the sound of things. Hiram moved over to her, pulling her in for a hug. "You do love your life, you just don't remember. But know, if ever you're feeling lost or alone, call your dads." He pulled away and kissed her forehead, smiling at her.

Rachel nodded in response, wanting to leave it at that. They had a point, she knew she had to pretend. Pretend for a while until her memories caught up with her and she no longer had to. "Thanks dads." The brunette chuckled lightly. She liked them a lot. They seemed fun and genuine and so sweet.

"Now, tell us how your feeling. And no lies, we can read right through you."

She chuckled lightly and nodded, watching them sit down. "Honestly? I feel fine. I know I'm not, on the inside, but physically I feel good. No dizziness or nausea. I feel much more awake than yesterday."

"That's good, sweetie. That's very good." Leroy said

"Yeah, maybe we could take you for a walk around the hospital. See how you react to that." Hiram joined in.

Rachel nodded eagerly, her eyes wide. "Yes please. I need to get out of this bed."

The two stood up in unison, walking over to the bed. Rachel would need four strong arms helping her out of bed. She would definitely be a little rusty when it came to walking.

* * *

Quinn had a small bag, inside holding Rachel's favourite outfit. If everything turned out good, she would be coming home today. And once she did that, that's where everything would get worse. The temptations to kiss would become the stronger, the wanting to yell and cry would have to be ignored, and the Friday nights spent wasted and having sex would have to be postponed. Their entire life had to be on pause until her wife was 100% better.

When she opened the door to the hospital, she saw Leroy and Hiram on either side of a walking Rachel. "She's up." Quinn said, smiling softly as she walked over.

"She insisted we took her for a walk. And I think it's a good idea." Leroy defended.

"She's handling it well." Hiram added.

Rachel nodded with a soft smile. "We've only done 23 steps so far, but I feel pretty good." She said, gesturing for them to let go. Rachel walked on her own, making her way to Quinn who stood just a few steps away.

When the brunette made her way all the way over, Quinn grinned and clapped. She felt like a proud mother watching her babies first steps. Then it hit her, reality. The reason why they were fighting in the first place. Kids. Amnesia or not, that fight did happen, and the things that were said, though exaggerated, were true. Once Rachel got her memories back, they would be picking up where they left off. She put on a fake smile, and wrapped a protective arm around Rachel. "You did it!"

"I did it. Can we take a break now? You can tell me the second part of the story."

Quinn looked over at her dads, and the nodded with a smile. "I'll be in the room, take your time, sweetie." Quinn told Rachel, forcing herself to not kiss the brunette.

Once Quinn walked off, Rachel returned to her dads.

"Well kiddo, we better head off." Hiram stated.

Rachel nodded sadly. She felt closest to them. Something about the two men brought a smile to her face. They were so loving yet laid back and fun all at the same time. She felt like she knew them longer than Quinn. "Do you have to?"

Leroy and Hiram laughed, nodding. Leroy cupped her cheek, softly brushing her skin. "Yes baby, sorry. But in just a few hours, you'll be back home, and just a phone call away. We love you." They finished in unison.

The three shared a sweet group hug before the two men left.

Rachel watched them until there was nothing else to watch. She sadly walked back to the room, her knees a little weak, yet able to carry her back. "Hey." Rachel said when she entered the room.

Quinn looked over, sitting on the chair which had been her bed for the past month and a half. "Hi. Have a seat on the bed. Relax your legs. I'll tell you the story, then if you're up for it, we can go home."

Rachel nodded, and did as she was told. Once back on the bed, she stated, "so you joined glee. Then what?"

"Then came a burden of drama. We spent a few weeks ignoring each others existence. At least, we pretended to. But every time I caught you flirting with Finn, the claws were out. I couldn't help myself. I called you mean names and insulted you right in front of him. I was claiming my territory. And looking back, I think I was claiming my territory over you, not the other way around. I think I was jealous of the fact that Finn had /you/, not that you had Finn." Quinn confessed, smiling to herself about how naive she was back then.

"I liked Finn that much?" Rachel asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "So much that I was willing to ruin a relationship?"

"It was a dog eat dog world we lived in. Especially for the two of us. But then something drastic happened. Something that gave you a ticket to his heart. I got pregnant." Quinn said with a nod. Though she never gave Rachel the full reason, the truth was, she didn't want kids because of Beth. Because she didn't want anyone else distracting from the baby she had in high school. Beth was her baby, her miracle. And to this day, Quinn visits the girl monthly. You would think that would make her want kids more, but Quinn felt as if she would be replacing Beth. And she couldn't do that to the girl. No kids, because she already had one.

Rachel's jaw dropped as she continued listening. "Oh my god. Was it Finn's?"

Quinn shook her head, and looked down. She was ashamed of her previous actions. "It was his best friend, pucks. I cheated on Finn. But he didn't know that. I told him and everyone else who knew, that it was Finns. Including you. I'm ashamed of my actions, but I knew if I told the truth, he would leave me and take you. And I couldn't let you win. Over the course of the first few months of my pregnancy, I noticed a change. Finn stuck with me, he was dedicated. He stopped his hallway romances with you, and after school dates. All his attention was directed at me, and I felt like a princess. That's until the truth got out." Quinn said, clenching her jaw.

"Oh god, it wasnt me, was it?"

"It was," Quinn started. "Somehow you found out, and made it your mission to tell Finn. You said it was for the sake of the team, and that you didn't want to see him get hurt. But we both knew what it was. It was your way of getting ahead of the game. You wanted me out so that you could have him. And after Finn beat up Puck, you had him. You got your wish. The quarter back was your boyfriend, and I was left pregnant and alone."

Rachel sat there in silence, her eyebrows arched and lips slightly parted. "Wow. I'm uh... I'm sorry." She said.

Quinn shook her head. "You did what I wasn't brave enough to do... Tell the truth." The blonde smiled softly, knowing those were the exact words she told Rachel when the girl apologized the first time.

They sat in silence together, but it was more comforting than the one yesterday.

"What happened next?" Rachel asked eagerly.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "That's another story for another day. Now how about we get you home?"

She nodded slowly, offering a shy smile.

"I brought you clothes." Quinn stated, picking up the bag and taking out Rachel's clothes. She laid a skirt and a sweater on the bed, smiling up at her. "It's your favourite, trust me."

Rachel nodded, took the clothes and went to change in the bathroom. While she was gone, Quinn sent an update to everyone that asked. She pulled out her phone and texted : _Rachel's up and awake. She went on a walk around the hospital this morning and reacted well to the activity. She is currently changing so I can take her home. I'm really excited for her to be in her environment again. Feel free to stop by next time your in town or have time off. I'm sure Rachel would appreciate the stories_. She sent the text to Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Finn, Artie, Tina and Rachel's work friend Catherine.

The door opened so Quinn put her phone away. There stood Rachel, looking like herself on a casual weekend. "Shall we?" She asked, awkwardly looking down.

"We shall." Quinn agreed, smiling at her. "You look beautiful by the way."

Rachel met her eyes and bit her lip softly. "Thanks Quinn. I feel good." She confessed, chuckling lightly. The two girls signed out and headed towards the doors.

Time to go home. Time to face all the challenges that lay ahead. Time for their love to be put to the test.


	6. Chapter 6

Can I just say, I am BLOWN away with the response I am getting to this rp. This is my very first attempt at one, and your kind words are what's keeping me going.

This is where the drama starts, not to mention sexual tension and flirting. I think it's important for their relationship to start growing now that they are living together. Obviously, I don't want to rush this, and I want to make Rachel's growth and progress as realistic as possible. But I'm so damn eager to get this story on its feet.

I apologize in advance for the angst the rest of the chapters will bring.

* * *

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE.

The car ride was silent, to say the least. There were murmured comments said by the brunette. Mostly complimenting the car, and the streets of Ohio. Both girls could feel the awkwardness. Usually conversation between the two of them came naturally and quickly. Half the time they would talk over each other.

When they got to their house, Quinn parked in the driveway and sighed. "Home sweet home." She said, mostly to herself. It was a bittersweet moment she was having with herself. She was coming home, and this time she wouldn't be alone. Rachel was here, and was finally coming home. But, Rachel had no recollection of the past days spent together. It was like bringing home a stranger, a hot stranger.

Rachel sighed as well, and looked up at the house, still in the car. "It's lovely. You have a very nice house, Quinn." She said, looking over at the blonde, smiling.

Quinn frowned slightly and shook her head. She placed her hand on top of Rachel's and corrected her. "/We/ have a very nice house."

Rachel looked down at their hands, and gasped slightly. There was a spark. Not literally, but it did send shivers down her spine. It felt good, dangerous. "Right... Sorry, forgot."

Quinn chuckled lightly and shook her head. "You'll get used to it. Come on." She got out of the car, and ran around to open Rachel's door. The girl smiled shyly at her as she stepped out. Quinn locked the doors, then led Rachel to the front door.

Once inside, Quinn smiled softly at Rachel's gasp. The brunette looked up and around the room as if she were standing in a museum. "Wow. We live here?

"We live here. For 4 years."

Rachel grinned from ear to ear. Maybe living with Quinn wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She did love the girl once, right? There's got to be something about her. Both girls kicked off their shoes and stepped further into the house. "Want a tour?" Quinn eventually asked.

Rachel nodded in response. Quinn smiled and began. "So this is the kitchen." She explained, when stepping into the first room. "Where we share every meal, except for lunch. You're off at work, while I'm downstairs working on my novel."

"You write?" Rachel asked, smiling softly, clearly impressed.

"It's not that big of a deal. I've written two books, currently writing my third. But none have been published or even discovered. Yet you seem to have this notion that I'm the next best seller." Quinn said, leaning against the counter as she shrugged.

"Three books is a big deal Quinn." Rachel responded, nodding so confidently.

Quinn licked her lips and smiled, as her eyes watered. But finally they weren't sad tears. She was happy. What Rachel said was so identical to what she said in the past. And just then, Quinn was reminded that Rachel was still Rachel. Even without the memories, she thought the same, had the same humour, smile, body. She was the same girl, and could fall in love with Quinn all over again. "So I've heard." She responded, eyeing Rachel through her eyelashes.

They locked eyes for a few moments before Rachel broke the gaze shyly. "I'd like to read one of them some time. What are they about?" She asked, curiously.

"You."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up as she nodded slowly. "Well then I would definitely love to read them. Could trigger a memory, right?"

Quinn nodded with a smile. "Right. Anyway, on with the tour."

The blonde continued with the tour as she showed Rachel rooms. From the laundry room to the living room, to the bathrooms, all the way to the bedroom. "And last stop on the Berry-Fabray tour, our bedroom." She said, almost awkwardly. Both girls were thinking the same thing. Quinn was hoping that Rachel wasn't thinking about the fact that they have had sex in that bed. And that's exactly what Rachel was thinking. If only she knew they had sex on the kitchen table and living room sofa. Thank god.

"So this is where the magic happens?" Rachel asked, smirking at Quinn.

She was genuinely shocked at the response she got. Something about being alone and out of the hospital sent a burst of confidence through Rachel, and Quinn liked it. "Not for a while, but yes." She responded, chuckling lightly.

Rachel nodded, muttering a low hum as she turned around. "I love it. I can really see myself living here, which makes sense considering I do."

"I love it too. The first time we looked at the place, we weren't married, but we could both picture our lives here. It was quite an experience." Quinn added, as she walked down the stairs, passing the collage of pictures spiralling down. That caused Rachel to look.

Quinn smiled as she saw her wife's face light up at the pictures. She paused at the wedding one, touching her own face, and mimicking the expression. "I look so happy." Rachel commented.

"You were."

She nodded and moved onto the next picture. They looked younger in this one, and they seemed to be in high school. "Is this from...?" She trailed off.

Quinn nodded and stepped closer to Rachel on the stairs. "High school." She finished off. "Actually, it's right where we left off in the story. Picture day, sophomore year. I was recently pregnant and kicked off the Cheerios, and you and Finn were captain of glee."

Rachel nodded once, then smirked. "Lets see if I can guess which one is him."

The blonde chuckled lightly and shrugged with a nod. "Go for it."

Rachel took it quite seriously as she leaned in closer, scamming the pictures. "Okay, it's not the one in the wheel chair, because I have a feeling he's dating the Asian behind him. It's not pale guy on the end, because I have a strong feeling he's gay." She commented, causing Quinn to laugh behind her. "I'm going to guess... Him." Rachel pointed her finger to the man she assumed was Finn, and she was right.

"How did you know?" Quinn asked, impressed as she smiled.

"Two reasons. He's cute, and he's standing behind me and beside you. it only makes sense that he's surrounded by both girls." She said, crossing her arms as she turned around to face Quinn. "How did I do?" Rachel asked playfully.

Quinn giggled before nodding, "I'm impressed Berry." The nick name slipped, but she almost didn't mind. They were getting along and Quinn couldn't be more happy.

Rachel nodded and continued looking at the pictures, walking down a few steps as she did. She stumbled across a picture of them kissing. No special occasion, just on the couch, kissing. It got Rachel's mind racing. She was suddenly curious as to what it felt kissing Quinn. Over the course of the few days she's been awake, Rachel had come to realize that Quinn had amazingly shaped lips. Lips she could easily imagine herself kissing. "Well I'm glad I'm happy with you." Rachel finally said, walking down the rest of the stairs and to the couch, sitting down.

"You are, trust me." Quinn followed her, and stopped in her tracks. She hated breaking the playful mood, but she was suddenly going through a flashback.

Just 33 days ago she was sitting on that very couch nervously waiting for her wife to come home. And where she was standing right now was where she answered the phone. Where she knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay Quinn? Come sit."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and looked down, lifting a finger. "Yeah I'm okay. Just having a flashback." Suddenly, she felt Rachel's comforting presence beside her and she sighed. "This is where I was standing."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, showing her confusion. "When?"

"When I got the call that you were in the hospital. My life ended in this very spot, Rachel. I knew something had happened to you, and I knew it was my fault."

"Your fault? Why would it be your fault?" Rachel asked, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

She shook her head, not ready to go through that night. "I'll tell you another time, a time when the memory isn't that hard to talk about." She said, finally meeting Rachel's eyes.

The girl nodded, hated that she was being left with even more questions. "Okay, sure." The brunette tugged on Quinn's arm, and led her over to the couch. "Don't worry, Quinn. And whatever it is, don't blame yourself. I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm fine."

Quinn licked her lips and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry. I should probably make dinner soon, but first do you want me to continue with our story?" She asked.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded eagerly.

"So you had him. You had Finn. Meanwhile, I had myself and my baby. Though I pretended to be, I was never mad at you for taking Finn. You won him fair and square. You were the better person, and he clearly loved you more. I spent the rest of the year, in the dark. I wasnt on top any more. I wasnt a Cheerio, and the quarter back wasnt my boyfriend. So I kept my mouth shut, and I swayed in the background while you sang solos. Not just in glee, but every day. I stayed away from any trouble and let you have your fun. Months later, we had regionals. Regionals is the second competition. It goes sectionals, regionals, nationals. And if you win nationals, you win. Period."

"Did we win nationals?" Rachel interrupted.

Quinn chuckled and shrugged, pretending like she didn't know, "be patient, Rach." She teased, then continued. "Anyway, we have regionals. After our performance, I gave birth. To a beautiful baby girl which Puck decided to name Beth."

"Pretty." Rachel commented.

The blonde nodded with a smile. The times that Rachel visited Beth, the two got along great. "And of course, being 16, there was no way I could keep it. So I gave her up for adoption. And guess who adopted her?"

Rachel shrugged with a smile.

"Your mom. She was deserving of her, and I knew she would love her for all eternity. And when she signed the papers, I knew that you and I had a connection. And unspoken connection. Your mom adopted my baby, so maybe we would have something to talk about. In that moment, I don't know why, but I felt like maybe we could be friends. I knew I should hate you, but I couldn't. I never did."

Rachel sat there, smiling softly as she exhaled. "Wow. That's big."

Quinn nodded. "Time for dinner!" She said, then swiftly ran into the kitchen, giggling softly to herself.

Rachel gasped playfully as she followed Quinn. "You can't just leave me hanging!" She complained, pouting.

Quinn decided to cook pasta, it being Rachel's favourite. "Oh but I can, and I did. And that pout stopped working on me years ago."

The brunette sighed heavily and chuckled. "Fine, I'll play."

* * *

During dinner, the two sat across from each other, sharing casual conversation as they ate. "So what do I do for a living?" Rachel asked curiously. "I know you write, so what do I do?"

"You're a music teacher at a high school. When we were 17, all you wanted to do was go to New York and be on broadway. But that didn't work out. You didn't mind though, because you found a new dream, and you decided to live that one instead."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "What was my new dream?"

"Me."

"Ahh, I see." Rachel replied, smiling softly. "So I stayed in Lima for you?"

Quinn tilted her head and shrugged. "Not /for/ me. But you stayed with me. It's not that our plans for the future failed, but be both decided it would be better to stay closer to our families. You to your dads, and me to Beth. Over the course of bonding over staying here, we fell in love. But hey! No jumping ahead in the story."

Rachel lifted her arms in defence and chuckled with a nod. "Fine, fine. Just eager, that's all."

The blonde smirked with a nod.

* * *

The rest of the night went perfectly. They each had a beer, and talked casually. A few winks and playful comments, the rest all story telling. But Quinn was happily surprised with Rachel's new personality change. Hope was coming from all angles and the future was looking bright.

The two walked upstairs. "I'll just grab my pajamas, and take the couch." Quinn said, not wanting Rachel to panic over sleeping arrangements.

"No way." Rachel disagreed, shaking her head as they walked into their bedroom. "This is your house, I just got here, I'm taking the couch. "

"One, this is /our/ house. And two, you just woke up from a coma. I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. You deserve the big bed. Besides, I love the couch. I've spent my fair share of nights on that thing." She said with a nod.

Rachel sighed and chuckled lightly. "Okay, fine." She sat on the bed, and watched as Quinn took out their pajamas.

"For you." The blonde said, throwing over a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. "The shirt is mine, but you wear it to bed because it smells like me. I can give you something else if you want."

Rachel shook her head, smiling. "No it's okay. If it's what I do, I'll continue doing it."

Quinn nodded, taking out her own pajamas. "Well... Goodnight Rach."

The brunette looked up at her and smiled. "Goodnight Quinn."

They stared at each other for a moment before Quinn walked over. She kissed Rachel's forehead, letting her lips linger. God she missed her. If it were any other day, in any other situation, their lips would be attached. "Let me know if you have any dreams. Sleep well." Quinn walked back to the door and looked at Rachel. "I love you." She added, before walking off.

Rachel sat alone on the bed, and sighed heavily. "I like you too." She whispered to herself, chuckling lightly as she smiled. The brunette threw on the shirt and law down on the bed. It did smell like Quinn. Quinn smelt amazing.

Both girls fell asleep at the thought of each other.

* * *

Coming up next: Santana comes to town and pays the girls a little visit. What happens when she stirs the pot and adds a little alcohol to the mixture?


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn woke up on the line between morning and afternoon. 11:30 on the dot. Its been a week since Rachel had moved in, and things were moving at a decent rate. Quinn shared little stories and memories, but hadnt yet continued with _their story_. She groaned and sat up from the couch, attempting to brush her hair out with her fingers. She sat there for a few minutes, convinced she was one year in the past. Convinced that she was sleeping on the couch after their first fight about kids. But then it hit her, that was her reality, and this was her nightmare. But the two seemed to switch roles on her.

After sitting in silence for far too long, she furrowed her eyebrows. Rachel always had the tendency to wake up early. Yet, Quinn heard nothing but the sounds of her own breath.

The blonde got herself up from the couch and quietly walked up the stairs. She didn't want to wake up Rachel if she was in fact asleep, which was highly unlikely. When the got to the door, Quinn slowly opened it. She peeked her head through and saw the first half of an empty room. She stepped in all the way and arched her eyebrows. Bed made, room spotless, and no Rachel. It seemed almost as if no one slept here at all. "Rachel?" Quinn called out, panicking. She didn't know what could have happened. What if Rachel woke up with no memory again. Had her life become 50 first dates? Was every night a fresh blank sheet of paper? "Rachel!" Quinn called out again, now running down the stairs.

Calming her down instantly came a muffled voice from the basement. "I'm down here." Rachel responded.

Quinn exhaled deeply, and chuckled lightly. God, Rachel had no clue just what she was doing to the blonde. She began walking downstairs, curious as to what it was Rachel was doing. And it came no surprise when she saw the brunette sitting at the desk, reading Quinn's first book. "Catching up on some reading, are we?" Quinn asked, sitting on the desk, facing Rachel.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "My favourite part?" She asked herself, before continuing. "_My name is Quinn Fabray, I am 18 years old and in love. Most people think that anyone that age couldn't know the first thing about love, but that's where they're wrong. I know that love is confusing. Love is hard, challenging, difficult, pain, misery, yet utter joy and happiness. Love can make you do insane things and act a certain way just because he or she smiles. But back to complicated. Love is complicated, especially for a girl like me. Because I Quinn fabray, am 18 years old, and in love... With a girl._" Rachel slammed the book shut after reading aloud and smirking with a nod. "Great beginning. That's how far I've gotten so far. Your panicking calls interrupted my snooping."

Quinn chuckled and nodded, stealing the book from Rachel's hand. "Well maybe that should teach you not to snoop."

"I was curious!" She defended. "Your stories are so vague and not very detailed. But this.. I feel like I'm ready a diary."

"That's because it was. I started writing that book 3 years ago, a few weeks after we got married. I took actual diary entries, fixed the grammar and made the sentences more intriguing. And I turned it into a story. The story of us." She shrugged, hating how much she just sounded like Taylor swift.

Rachel nodded, as she walked around the finished basement. "So you knew you loved me in high school?"

Quinn nodded, throwing the book up and down a few times. "All of senior year, but we'll get there!" She said, laughing.

Rachel groaned loudly, and shook her head. "But Quinn!" She whined. "It's not fair. I hate my life being told chapter by chapter. I shouldn't have to wait to hear about how we fell in love."

The blonde smirked and crossed her arms. Rachel was adorable when she whined. "Rach, if you stop your whining, and sit down, I'll tell you the next chunk.

Rachel gasped and nodded, eagerly sitting down as if she were in kindergarten.

"Okay. So, after we lost regionals, we spent the summer hating ourselves. Well, at least that's what I did. A few flings to help get my mind off of Beth and losing Finn, and losing regionals. But you, you spent the summer as Finn Hudson's girlfriend. You two came back in the fall more in love than when you left in the summer. It made everyone jealous, clearly. Especially me. But, on that first day of junior year, I made it my mission to rejoin the Cheerios. And after confessing a few secrets about a few of the other members, I was renamed head cheerleader. Now that I had my power back, I felt like I had my life back. I was more confident, happier. Yet seeing you with him knocked me down every time. And of course, that idea I had about us being friends because of the connection we had through Beth, wasnt the case. We didn't speak all summer." Quinn took a breath in, before continuing. "The first actual conversation we had was about 2 weeks in. Finn got kicked off, then rejoined the football team, making you uncomfortable. You felt like he would forget about you with his power back. So, you being the sneaky girl you are, called me."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. "Like on the phone?"

Quinn nodded. "To this day you won't tell me how you got my number. But I answered and you told me it was you. I was seconds away from hanging up. You had the nerve right? But you told me you needed a favour. After minutes of denying you it, I finally agreed. I figured it would give me a popular injection while getting my time with Finn. You wanted me to flirt with him. And proposition him for a date just to hear is response. And in all honesty, I was curious myself. I wanted to know if there was still a chance for us."

"So what happened?" Rachel interrupted.

"Well, the next day at school, I came over to his locker with my head bitch in charge smirk. I gave him my best flirty smile, touched his arm and told him that I thought we should be together. And, he politely declined, while adding that he did still have feelings for me, but was with someone else. So that stung like a bitch. But I walked over you to, jealousy and anger in my bones, and I told you that he wanted you. And that you won. I walked by, not wanting to hear your response. I was just over it, over all of it."

Rachel swallowed thickly and nodded. "Let me guess, the next chapter will come tomorrow?"

Quinn giggled and nodded. "You're learning."

"Unless I take this." Rachel said quickly, grabbing the second book from the desk and running away in a fit of giggles.

Quinn dramatically gasped and shook her head. "You're dead Berry!" She called up, chasing the girl up the stairs.

Rachel lasted pretty long for someone that short, but eventually Quinn pushed her down on the couch. If it weren't for Rachel's grin and loud giggles, she would have felt bad for the position. Quinn was straddling Rachel on the couch. Their hips pressed rather closely together, and both panted while chuckling lightly. "I..." Quinn started, but something interrupted her.

The doorbell.

Rachel sighed, causing Quinn to smile. She knew what that sigh meant. Rachel was disappointed that they got interrupted, and so was she. "I'll get it." Quinn said, stepping off of Rachel. She grabbed the book as she did, giggling softly.

Quinn walked over to the door, and opened it. She was shocked at the girl she saw. "Morning bitches." Santana said confidently as she stepped inside the house like she owned the place. "Then again, I should be saying good afternoon."

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Quinn whispered, pulling her off to the side.

"One of my oldest friends was in a coma and lost all her memory. I need to be there for you guys." She said, putting on a serious face.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "You hate Rachel.

Santana shrugged. "Not so much anymore. Besides, she doesn't have to know that. Now, please find some excuse to leave so I can dig up some dirt." The Latina said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh no way. I don't trust you for a second to leave you alone with my wife, especially with her memory loss."

She licked her lips and sighed. "Quinnie, I may not like Rachel all that much, but you're my best friend. I'm not going to screw things up for you. If anything, I'll make it better. Now get you're cute ass out." Santana said, then walked into the living room.

Rachel was seated there, furrowing her eyebrows at the new presence.

"Rachel! Hi, you look so good. How are you feeling?" Santana asked, immediately pulling her into a hug.

The brunette tensed up, yet hugged her. She looked at Quinn with wide confused eyes, and the girl just sighed heavily. "Uh, better each day. But no new memories, which means I have no idea who you are."

"Right sorry. I'm Santana, we've been close friends since high school."

Her lips spread into a soft smile before nodding. "Oh, sorry! It's nice to meet you." She said awkwardly, before giggling.

Santana and Rachel had minor small talk, Santana glaring at Quinn every few minutes, causing her to break. "Okay! Well Rachel honey, I should buy some groceries or something. But you're safe with Santana. I shouldn't be too long, an hour, two tops." Quinn said.

Rachel looked at her and pouted softly. "Oh, okay. Have fun!" She said.

"You too." The two girls shared a smile before Quinn left. The second the door shut, Santana shifted in her seat.

"So... Quinn..." Santana started, smirking.

"What about Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"How do you feel about her? Thoughts? Anything."

Rachel stuttered for a moment before parting her lips, as if ready to talk. "She's cool. Very sweet and nice to me. I like having fun with her."

The Latina tilted her head and chuckled. "But...?"

"But.." Rachel filled in, happy the Latina was able to sense her resistance. "I don't know, there isn't really a defined but at this moment. All I know is that something is holding me back. I feel comfortable with her, and I can just sense how much that girl adores me, and I feel lucky. But I don't feel deserving. Quinn loves the old me, but what if I'm not her anymore? What if she deserves better?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay, listen here Berry, Quinn has been in love with you since senior year. Trust me, she doesn't want anybody else. You're it for her. And if you don't see yourself loving her the same way ever again, just tell her now. Because I swear to god if you break her heart, and I'm left to pick up the pieces, there will be major hell to pay." Santana warned, mumbling a few things in Spanish. "I will go all Lima heights." She ended.

Rachel was genuinely scared, yet she was smiling. It was nice to know that Quinn had such nice, supportive friends. "Okay. I promise, as of now, I don't plan on breaking her heart."

She nodded, accepting that. "Okay, moving on. Flirting.."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, and looked away uncomfortably. "What about it?"

"Are you dumb? Have you flirted yet? That's like the first step to a crush blooming."

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, how can you tell?"

"Have you had tickle fights? Has one of you stuck your tongue out at the other, have you teased each other to an extent that you're both just smiling like fools?"

Rachel parted her lips again and chuckled nervously. "Tickle fights, no. But just before you came in, we were sort of play fighting, if you could call it that. We have teased each other, and made a few snarky comments. But I don't know if you would consider that flirting."

Santana chuckled lightly and exhaled. "Oh honey, that's flirting. Kissing?"

"No! No no no, I'm no where near close to that."

Santana hummed and shrugged. "The only way you'll ever want to kiss Quinn is if you know how it feels. We were each others first kisses, and trust me, she's worth it. So you better get on that."

"Uh.." Rachel said, scratching her head. "You were each others first kisses?" She asked, ignoring the second half of the point.

"Year, 5th grade, sleepover, curiosity. It meant nothing and nothing happened, but still. Now, last question. Any nudity, or skin revealed?"

Rachel chuckled nervously and blushed, shaking her head. "We both change in the bathrooms, and knock before entering rooms. I've only ever seen her in her regular clothes."

Santana groaned and giggled softly. "All right, so we've formed a to do list, haven't we? And guess what, before I go back home, I plan on crossing both off. And only two other people can help me with that." She said, pulling out her phone and sending a text.

Within seconds the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it." Santana said innocently. She answered the door, smiling at Kurt and Blaine. "Hey boys."

"So what's the plan?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"When Quinn gets home, we're throwing the girls a celebrations party for Rachel waking up. Get them both drunk and talking. Hopefully by the end of the night, they've kissed, flirted, and revealed some skin." Santana said happily, clapping her hands.

"You Santana Lopez are a genius. And the only way to get all these things to happen? Truth or dare!" Kurt added, smirking.

The three nodded, huddling and saying a loud 'break' as if in a football team.

* * *

By 5 o'clock, Rachel knew who everyone was, and Quinn was back from grocery shopping. Coincidentally, she only bought a bottle of wine. Thankfully, they had the better stuff just downstairs.

After having dinner, Quinn grinned. "This is such a nice surprise. Thank you guys for coming. Seriously, it's nice being with old friends. And who knows, maybe Rachel will wake up with a memory tomorrow morning."

Rachel grinned and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for coming you guys."

"It's not a problem." Blaine said casually.

"Yeah, we love being here. You guys have better food than we do in New York."

Quinn nodded, remembering what she wanted to ask about an hour ago. "Right! How is it living together?" She asked the three of them.

Santana scoffed and laugh. "Blaine takes all the mirror space, Kurt takes all the closet space, and I have no space. That's how it's going."

"Oh Santana don't exaggerate!" Kurt defended. "Blaine is only at the mirror 3 times a day tops. And you have a nice sized one in your room."

Blaine nodded as he smiled at Kurt, grabbing his hand.

"Which by the way is half the size of yours!"

Both men tilted their head. "We're married. We need more space for all of our things."

Rachel and Quinn watched amusedly as the three roommates went at it.

"Well then I guess I need to find myself a wife." Santana joked.

Rachel made a face, only now realizing that Santana was gay, yet shrugged it off. It made sense.

"Brittany." Quinn suggested.

"She lives in LA. We tried the long distance thing, and we both ended up hurt. So it's better to stay friends." Santana said, shrugging it off. "Anyway, enough of the arguing and sappy love stories. It's time for fun!" She said, jumping from her chair and running off to the basement.

She came back moments later with three bottles of vodka and shot glasses.

"Oh no, no way." Quinn said, shaking her head. "I have to write in the morning, and a hangover never does well for my story telling."

"Then take a day off!" Kurt said, giving Quinn his puppy dog eyes.

When the blonde looked around the room, she noticed everyone was giving her the same begging look. Even Rachel. "Fine!" She gave in, and giggled.

"Yes!" Santana cheered, and poured each person a shot. "To new beginnings!" She toasted, smirking.

Everyone echoed her toast, then took the shot.

* * *

Not even an hour later, everyone, especially Rachel and Kurt were drunk. They were just dancing around the room. Santana with the bottle of vodka, Blaine with Quinn and Rachel with Kurt. When the song playing on the radio stopped, Santana shot her arms in the air. "Truth or dare!" She yelled, giggling.

Everyone mimicked her cheering and ran into a circle. "Okay, I'm starting!" Blaine said, giggling.

"Santana! Truth or dare.." He started, trying to make it not so obvious that there was a plan behind this.

The Latina groaned. "Truth." She said.

"You're boring!" Blaine complained. "Do you still love Brittany?" He asked.

Santana eyed him, sobering up within a second. She took a long sip from the bottle to feel the buzz again. "Of course I do. That's like asking if the sunnn is yellow." She slurred softly, giggling.

Everyone else giggled at her answer, Kurt awing.

"Okay okay! My turn!" Santana said. "Quinn! Truth or dare?"

Quinn hummed for a moment before chuckling. "Dare!"

"I dare you to switch shirts with me." Santana said, eyeing Rachel for a brief moment.

Before the demand was even off her tongue, Quinn agreed, and was throwing off her shirt. Clearly, her being drunk was affecting the harsh sense of reality just beside her. Now sitting in her black laced bra, Quinn threw the shirt to Santana. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" She yelled, clapping.

Rachel was clearly distracted. Her gaze was focused on two things. Two very similar, very amazing things. Santana was right, now that she's seen Quinn shirtless, she wanted the whole deal.

"What's the matter berry, you seem... Distracted." Santana commented, tossing Quinn her shirt.

The blonde looked over at her wife and gasped, giggling. "Do you think I'm hot, Rachel?" She asked, leaning over on the girl, the new shirt now half on. "She does!" Quinn cheered, slurring her over excited words.

Rachel giggled as well, and bit her lip. "Shut up, it's your turn Fabray." She said, playfully nudging the girl.

Quinn smirked and nodded. "Okay fine hot shot, truth or dare?" She asked Rachel.

The brunette quickly said, "dare." Quinn bit her lip, and eyes the group, wanting feedback.

"I don't know, I'm not good at this." She said, giggling.

"I have an idea!" Kurt said, standing up as if giving a speech. "Rachel Barbra Berry must take a body shot off of Quinn." He said with a smirk.

Quinn and Rachel eyed each other before cheering and clapping. "Yes!" Rachel said eagerly, running off to find a table.

The blonde lifted her shirt and lay down on the coffee table, eyeing Kurt and telepathically telling him thanks.

Rachel came back with a lemon, salt and a shot. She squirted the lemon all over Quinn's body, shaking salt on it as well. She placed the lemon in Quinn's mouth, and the shot in her belly button. "Ready?" Rachel whispered to Quinn.

Quinn smirked and nodded. "Do your worst, babe." She said. And just like that, it happen. Rachel's lips were at the ridges of the shot glass. She took it, and set it down. And as her chaser, Rachel's tongue explored all the way up Quinn's exposed chest. She licked through the girls upper chest, all the way in her cleavage. And finally, Rachel's lips attached to Quinn's as she found the lemon, sucking harshly on it.

The two girls moaned into the half kiss, Quinn's hand finding Rachel's lower back. No sex for almost two months was driving the blonde nuts. The three roommates watched from a far, high fiving each over for their accomplished work.

Rachel pulled away, and spit the lemon on. "And that's how it's done." She said, casually, walking off. She personally didn't consider that a kiss, but it was sure hot enough to satisfy her for a while.

* * *

And like all parties, this one had to come to an end. Quinn and Rachel hugged Santana, Kurt and Blaine goodbye, wishing them a safe flight back to New York. When the two girls were alone, the exchanged a casual, tired goodnight. Then, like all nights, Quinn fell asleep on the couch, and Rachel upstairs.

* * *

Let me know what you want to happen next chapter. It'll most likely be a filler, and I'm not sure what I want to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Overwhelming response for the fanfic. Thanks so much to those dedicated readers sticking around impatiently. :) love you all. Won't be online at all tomorrow, I will be at the Darren Criss concert, fangirling my guts out. I'll be back Thursday :) xxx

* * *

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

Rachel jumped in her bed at the sound of her loud alarm. She groaned. It was much louder than she remembered it being the mornings before this one. And then she remembered. Her 'first' hangover. Rachel rubbed her eyes tiredly and turned off the alarm. "Holy shit." She mumbled to herself, keeping her eyes closed.

After finally managing to open them, Rachel noticed a note left for her on the counter. _'Didnt want to wake you, you look so peaceful when sleeping. Breakfast is downstairs when you're ready. -Q.'_ She picked it up and smiled at it. Rachel had to admit, Quinn was seriously cute. Thankfully, she wasnt that drunk last night and remembered everything clearly. The dancing, the slurred comments, the truth or dare, the shirtless Quinn, the body shot. Oh that body shot.

Rachel pulled herself out of bed, neatly making it. She threw on a sweater and lazily made her way downstairs. She heard sizzling coming from the stove and something smelt delicious. "Smells amazing." Rachel said, announcing her presence.

Quinn turned around, smiling as her 'wife number 2' apron hung over her. "Vegan eggs and with mashed potatoes on the side." She informed, finishing off the final touches.

Within seconds, the breakfast was served perfectly in front of Rachel, along with a cup of coffee. "It helps with the hangover."

Rachel peeked up at the girl, still blocking the light. "Are they always this bad? How come you don't seem to be in pain?" The brunette whined.

Quinn laughed and took a seat next to Rachel. "I'm not in pain because I was no where near as drunk as you were. And no, it's not always this bad. Sometimes it's worse, sometimes you barely feel it. Depending on the intake."

She nodded, her mouth full of eggs. "This is delicious, thank you." She mumbled.

The blonde laughed and nodded. "Not a problem."

The two sat in silence as Rachel finished off her breakfast. "So last night was fun." Quinn finally said.

Rachel's eyebrows arched up as she stood in front of the sink, washing the dishes. "Oh yeah, it was. I really like Santana, Kurt and Blaine. They seem like nice friends."

"The best."

"And it felt good to just let loose and have fun. Put the drama behind us and just focus on having a good time." Rachel added, smiling.

"And that we did." Quinn said, biting her lip as she eyed Rachel.

"That we did." She echoed.

It seemed both girls had something on their mind as they both took turns opening and closing their mouths. And by Rachel's face, they were thinking the same thing. "Just say it." Rachel finally said.

Quinn giggled, and inhaled before obeying. "So that body shot.."

Rachel tightened her lips and nodded. "Was good." She filled in.

The blonde exhaled with relief. "Oh thank god. I was worried it would totally make things weird between us. I mean, we are married, but that's the closest we've been since your accident."

Rachel nodded in understanding before shaking her head. "Don't worry, it's cool. And plus, I don't even consider that a kiss. It was just a heated... Exchange of tongues." She giggled after she finished the sentence, yet nodded with confidence.

"I like that." Quinn finally said with a nod, giggling.

* * *

The next few days were good. Quinn continued on with her stories, sharing that Rachel and Finn eventually broke up. And then Quinn and Finn got back together, recreating the previous love triangle. Rachel seemed interested in it all, impatiently waiting for the part where they fell in love. Every day she would ask if they were closer, and every day was a no.

Now, it's been two months since Rachel's accident. She still hadnt been back to work yet, and still... No improvement on the memory. Yet the two of them seemed closer. Happier.

Currently, they were both sitting on the couch. Rachel doing the crossword, and Quinn casually brainstorming on her next chapter in her book. The silence was broken at the sound of Quinn's book slamming. "Today's the day." She said with a smirk.

"What day?" Rachel asked, uninterested as she remained looking down.

"The day."

The brunettes eyes found hazel ones immediately, and put away her crossword. "The day in which you share the part of the story that you fell in love with me?"

Quinn nodded in response, giggling. She watched as Rachel got comfortable on the couch, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Looking back, I think I was in love with you my entire life. But I came to realize it the summer leading into senior year. That summer was.. Rough for me. I lost myself. You and Finn got back together, for real this time. You both spent the summer tweeting about your love, facebooking statuses and pictures. I couldn't escape the idea of the love of my life being with someone else. And of course, at that time, I believed the love of my life was Finn. Not to mention, that summer I finally realized just how much I missed Beth. I hadn't seen her since birth, and I was going crazy. So, in the process of dying my hair bright pink, my mom suggested I see a shrink." Quinn confessed, nodding.

Rachel's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "Oh my god. What happened?"

"We spent the first few sessions discussing Beth, and my missing her. After confessing just how deeply I cared for the baby, Sheila, my shrink, came to realize that Beth wasnt the problem. So she set another appointment and that time, talked about something different."

* * *

Quinn was 17, turning 18 in just a few months. It was halfway through her summer, and she was halfway to becoming completely crazy. She'd been seeing a shrink for about a month now, and no progress had been made. And she didn't want progress, Quinn just wanted to be miserable.

Wearing a long skirt and a crop top, her Ryan seacrest tattoo fresh on her lower back, she stepped into the girls office. "Hi." She said, announcing her presence.

Sheila looked up from her desk, and smiled politely. "Hello Quinn, how are you this morning?"

"The same. Tired, lost, over it all."

Sheila noted it down, though it was the same answer every day. "All right, so I called your mom and she informed me that over the last year, you lost your boyfriend for the second time.."

Quinn nodded, shrugging. "He dumped me, again, for the same bitch."

"I see.." Sheila commented, crossing her arms. "Did you love him? Do you love him?" She rephrased the question.

"I did yes." Quinn said, though saying it didn't sound right.

"What did you get out of being his girlfriend, Quinn? Why is it you loved him so much?"

Quinn groaned under her breath, her eyes locked on the ground. "Safety. With Finn, I felt powerful. With Finn, I /was/ powerful. I knew having him on my arm meant I wouldn't be any bullies targets. It made me popular, it made me known. Being with him meant being prom queen. And that's all I've ever wanted." She confessed, though still not realizing what was clearly so obvious.

"Quinn.." Sheila started. "Have you every thought that maybe you're so in love with popularity, that you're convincing yourself that Finn is what you want?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and made eye contact with the brunette, whose hair was slowly greying. "I don't know. I haven't ever sat down to discuss my feelings, or whatever. But yeah, I guess that makes sense. Looking back, the only time I ever wanted him was when prom was coming up."

Sheila smiled, noticing progress already. "See, we're digging a little deeper. Now, lets talk about his new girlfriend."

"Rachel? No thanks, I'd rather keep from gagging."

"Rachel. Okay, what is it about Rachel that you hate? You seem to really hate her."

Quinn nodded, rolling her eyes. The shrink was sharp, she picked that one up without a second to spare. Great, now Quinn's inside voice was sarcastic. "Everything. She's so... She just thinks she's..." Quinn looked down, her eyes welling with tears. "I don't know why I'm crying." She said, more to herself. "I just hate her. Everything about her. She took Finn away from me. And every day, I have to go to school and see her smiling. And I know that she's smiling because of him. Because she has him, and she has someone to love." Quinn at this point was clawing her head.

Sheila's eyes widened, not wanting to make any snap judgements, so she took advantage of Quinn's current state of vulnerability. "Why do you hate that she's happy with him?"

"Because she's supposed to be happy enough on her own! Or with someone else! Someone who deserves her! She doesn't need Finn to be happy. Can't she see that there are other people more deserving of her heart?" Quinn spat out, still unaware of what her words meant.

"Quinn.." Sheila started, moving over to share the couch with Quinn. "Sweetie, have you ever thought that maybe you're... Gay?"

Quinn shot her head up and angrily furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you insane? Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying? I hate Rachel! I don't love her!" She defended, yet halfway though the sentence, she broke down into tears. Just then, she realized how in denial she actually was. She was blinded by her parents truth that she didn't allow herself to have her own. "Oh my god... No.." She said tears on her cheeks.

After that appointment, Quinn never went back. To everyone else, she denied it, but she could no longer avoid the fact that she was in love with Rachel. This whole time, Quinn was never jealous of Rachel being with Finn. She was jealous of Finn being with Rachel. That's why she hated them being together so much. The confession slipped her off the edge entirely. She died her whole head pink, and turned to smoking. She was convinced there was no way out.

* * *

"I was convinced there was no way out." Quinn said, finishing off the story to Rachel.

At this point, Rachel was now beside her, cradling her close. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I can only imagine how confusing and angry you must have been."

Quinn chuckled and nodded, kissing the top of Rachel's head. "Yeah, I was. And ironically enough, you were the one to pull me out of the dark. But I'll continue some other time."

Rachel nodded, not wanting to fight it. "So just how serious were Finn and I?" She asked innocently and curiously.

"Junior year, not so serious. Senior year... Serious. But you broke up eventually, so clearly you were never /that/ serious to begin with." Quinn lied. She decided to leave out the fact that Rachel and Finn were engaged. That they were head over heels in love, in it for the long run. And that if Finn didn't go off to the army, forcing Rachel to bond with Quinn while he was gone, they would probably be married with kids right now.

Rachel nodded, and smiled. Silence filled the room again. She shifted herself up on her knees and eyed Quinn nervously. "Thanks Quinn.." She barely whispered.

Quinn's furrowed her eyebrows, and chuckled lightly. "For what?" She asked.

"Just... Being amazing. Making these past 2 months no where near as scary as I imagined."

"Of course." Quinn said with a smile, resting her hand on Rachel's knee.

The brunette took a shaky breath in, shutting her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, concerned.

"Quinn.."

The blonde nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" Rachel asked, finally opening her eyes and locking hers with Quinn's.

Her eyebrows shot up in utter shock, yet complete want and eagerness. They haven't kissed since before the accident. Unless you count the body shot, but it wasnt deserving enough to count as Rachel's first kiss. Quinn nodded, and shifted as well on the couch. "You never have to ask me that."

Rachel chuckled softly, nodding once. Then suddenly, she was moving closer. Her eyes remained open and locked on Quinn's perfect lips. Lips that she imagined kissing for 2 months now. And here it was.

Closer, closer closer, closer. Then their lips met. Fireworks.

Quinn's eyes shut tightly as her lips moved evenly with Rachel. She crawled closer on the couch, smiling into the kiss. She would never get used to this feeling, especially since it's been so long.

Rachel moved her hand up to Quinn's cheek, scratching lightly at her skin. She nervously brushed her tongue along the bottom of the blondes lip. Quinn nodded with a smile, parting her lips. The kiss was now more of a make out as their two tongues collided romantically together.

Quinn's hands roamed through Rachel's hair, tugging on it slightly. She couldn't help it, she wanted Rachel so bad. The blonde laid her down on the couch gently, and moved to sit on top of her, never breaking the kiss. They were now in that same position they were in when Santana interrupted almost 2 months ago.

The blondes hands were on either side of Rachel's face, as their kissing sped up. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth, as Quinn decided to move her hips slightly. Not too much to scare Rachel off. And it didn't. In fact, it came as a shock, an amazing shock, but Rachel's hands travelled down the blonde back and rested comfortably just above her ass.

Rachel fisted the girls shirt, as if wanting it off.

Quinn continued rolling her hips, clashing their pelvises together, causing massive friction. But unfortunately, the moment had to be over at some point. Coming from the coffee table, a loud buzzing sound came from Rachel's phone. And that's when they remembered that Quinn was timing her to finish the crossword.

Their lips stopped moving, but remained attached. Quinn pushed herself off, and sighed heavily as she sat back down. Both girls were clearly sexually frustrated. "Sorry.." Rachel whispered, giggling softly.

Quinn shook her head, and blushed. "Don't be, we needed to slow down anyway. But don't be afraid to kiss me, whenever you want, okay?" She asked, giggling.

Rachel licked her lips and nodded. "Not after that, I won't."

* * *

That night was spent sharing a romantic dinner, then going their separate ways. Quinn to the couch, like every night, and Rachel upstairs.

Quinn lay herself down and smirked, giggling. She was very giddy. She felt like she was 19 again, giggling over her first kiss with Rachel.

Quinn Fabray kissed Rachel Berry, and she was one step closer to their happily ever after.

* * *

I think it was about time they kissed. Hope I did the scene justice. I'm not very good at giving chills, like the other authors on this website are, but I tried.

Coming up next: Rachel's first day back at work. Rachel sneaks in a reading session with Quinn's book, and is shocked to read a certain chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Almost three months. 3 months and no memories. At this point, Quinn was getting worried. Nothing was triggering a memory. Not a smile, a story, a picture, a home movie. Rachel was still the same girl she was when she woke up 2 and a half months ago. So today, Quinn was going to demand answers.

She knocked on Rachel's door, 8 am, with a cup of coffee.

"Come in." Rachel said from the other side of the room.

Quinn smiled and walked inside. "'Morning."

"Good morning." Rachel said, laying in her bed still, looking way too comfortable to move.

"So I have a proposition. And it all depends on how you're feeling. I say, today we go to the doctors, so they can run some tests and see how your memory is doing. Then, I can drop you off at the school and you can teach one class. Three is too much, and too overwhelming. We need to start slow."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. To be honest, she had totally forgotten that she even had a job. Her life right now seemed simple, easy. Wake up, have breakfast with Quinn, share a story, cuddle on the couch while watching a movie, call her dads, dinner, then go to sleep. She didnt even want to remember at this point. She appreciated and enjoyed her life enough as it was, she didnt care for her memories. But clearly, something from her life was missing. Work. "Oh.. I... Teaching is tough for someone who doesn't remember anything. I don't know the first thing about music, or about any of my kids."

Quinn nodded and quickly sat beside Rachel, holding onto her knee. "I promise you, if you feel ready for it, it will be okay. The kids know your condition, and are completely sympathetic towards it, and will help you. And as for the music part, you have that scarred in your bones. Memory or not, you are a musician. You have the voice of an angel, you can pick out a note from any instrument, and can play the piano. Trust yourself."

The brunette bit on her lip and shut her eyes tightly. "I guess I have to at some point, right?"

Quinn nodded in response.

"Okay. I'll get dressed. Then we'll go to the hospital."

Quinn grinned and nodded. "Take your time." She said, before stealing a sweet, short kiss on Rachel's lips. It still felt as good as the first time, and thankfully it was becoming a consistent thing. They haven't made out since that night half a month ago. But that night they were both high off of the sexual tension, and almost needed the kiss to cool off. But this time, their pecks showed that they were both in it for the long hall.

The blonde stood up, and walked off. She went into the car and waited.

Rachel nervously drank her coffee as she got dressed. She put on a professional looking pencil skirt with a blazer and a white shirt underneath. She put her hair in a high pony and smiled at herself. She looked good in work clothes, she decided. Rachel walked downstairs, and slipped on a pair of pointed toe heels that seemed to match.

When she got the car, and sat in the passenger seat, Rachel exhaled. "Okay, lets go."

Quinn chuckled lightly and nodded. She turned her head to look at Rachel and stopped the car before even going anywhere. "Wha... What are you wearing.." She started, her voice shaky and breaking in the oddest spots.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at herself. "It was the only work type clothes I could find. What's wrong with it?" She checked herself, as if to look for the hole.

"No... Take it off. Change!" Quinn demanded, banging her head on he steering wheel, causing it to honk.

Rachel couldn't see her wife's face, but she was positive that Quinn was sobbing. "Quinn..." Rachel started, touching her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Quinn shrugged her arm off, and forcefully stepped out of the car. She slammed the door shut, and shook her head. "I am not taking this car anywhere with you in that outfit!"

"Why?!"

"Because I can't stand the thought of you getting into another accident wearing the exact same outfit!" Quinn screamed, shutting her eyes as tears quickly raced down her cheeks.

Rachel's eyes widened as her lips parted. Oh. She looked down at herself, and come to think of it, she noticed a small blood stain on the white shirt by the collar. "This is what I was wearing?" She whispered, stepping closer.

Quinn just barely nodded, choking on her tears, her head down.

The brunettes heart broke for Quinn. "I'll change, Quinn, I'll change." She promised, walking over to her. Rachel lifted her chin and finally looked at her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered before connecting their lips lovingly.

Quinn's eyes were shut as she kissed Rachel, tears falling from her cheeks. Her arms loosely wrapped around her waist as their lips moved in sync. It really wasnt the time for another make out session, but this moment was just beautiful. So heart breaking, yet out of total love and fear of losing one another.

Rachel slipped her tongue down Quinn's throat, her hands finding the blondes hair, tugging slightly.

Quinn giggled into her mouth before finally pulling away. "We're going to be late." She whispered heatedly against the girls lips, panting.

Rachel groaned and nodded with a laugh. "You always leave me wanting more, Quinn Berry-Fabray." Rachel commented, separating their bodies. "I'll change. Shouldn't be longer than 5 minutes." Rachel said, blowing her another kiss before disappearing into the house.

* * *

Within half an hour, the two were at the hospital. They walked in hand in hand, just out of comfort for Quinn. She was still a little shaky from the mental breakdown earlier. Of course the kiss helped a great deal, but she didn't think she would ever see Rachel in that outfit again. Especially with her having no idea about its importance.

"We should be next." Quinn said with a nod, as they sat down in the waiting room.

"Okay." Rachel said simply, smiling. She looked over at Quinn and cupped her cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked sadly.

Quinn eyed her and smiled lovingly. "Yes I am, thank you."

"I'm sorry." Rachel pouted.

"Don't be. You had no idea." Quinn insisted, smiling again.

Doctor Pane interrupted a moment as he called, "ahh, Mrs and Mrs Berry-Fabray." He called in he lobby. "Come in."

Both girls stood as they nervously walked over to the same room Quinn spent 30 days anxiously awaiting for a positive answer.

Rachel took a seat on the bed, it felt like home to her. It was odd. Yes, she had grown to love living with Quinn, and she did really like Quinn, and the odd yet adorable relationship they started. But this is where she woke up. This is her very first memory.

"So how are we feeling Rachel?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Better." Rachel said with a nod and a smile. "Quinn and I are now an official couple. Rocky, yet we're working on it. We're slowly trying to get things back to normal, and day by day I meet someone knew, and hear a new story."

"But she hasn't remembered anything on her own." Quinn joined in, bringing the negative part of the story. "And I'm nervous that something is wrong. If she was going to remember, shouldn't it have happened by now?"

He nodded, agreeing with her. "But Quinn, the day Rachel woke up, I told you both that there was a chance that she could never remember."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "I know you said that, Doc, but this is my wife we're talking about. She's practically invincible."

Doctor Pane sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry Quinn, but not everyone is invincible in moments like this." He informed her. And Quinn knew it was true, but she had been living in denial for the past few months. And hearing it said so bluntly with no excuses or shame stabbed her right in the heart.

"I know." She whispered sadly.

"But, we will run some tests as promised, and see how the progress is coming. Rachel, if you could just come in this room with me, and we'll ask you a few questions, take some blood and do a scan."

Rachel nodded, jumped off the bed and followed Doctor Pane into the back room.

Quinn was left alone with her thoughts. She sighed heavily. Something about this room brought back a panicky, scared, uptight version of herself. A version of herself where Rachel's life was on the line. And that if she died, Quinn would never forgive herself. She couldn't move on if Rachel had died here. Something interrupted her from her depressing thoughts.

The phone rang. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and dug out her phone. Finn. This is the second time he's called in 2 and a half months. It was nice that he cared enough to call in the first place. Rachel was his true love after all, his fiancé. And that truth is the reason why Quinn has made no move to officially introduce the two.

"Hello?" She asked, picking up.

"Oh hey Quinn. I was hoping Rachel would pick up. Not that I don't love talking to you. It's just, I haven't had the time to talk to her since her accident." He explained, mumbling.

"It's okay Finn, I get it." She said, interrupting his run on sentence.

The blonde heard a muffled chuckle come from the other line. "So how is she? Last time I called, she just moved in and things were weird."

Quinn sighed and nodded. "Now, she loves the house, yet things are still weird. I mean, we're a couple again. Officially. Today at the hospital was the first time I've ever heard her refer to us as that, so that's progress. But she still hasn't remembered anything, and I'm starting to worry." Quinn didn't know why she was telling him all of this. She never liked Finn all that much. At all actually.

"Wait, hospital? Why? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I just wanted our doctor to run some tests. I just want to make sure everything is working, and that there is some progress being made."

Finn nodded and hummed out his response. "Well, I'll call back in a few weeks. And maybe I'll come into town and visit. I would love to see her." He said, which made Quinn clench her jaw. Though her and Rachel were head over heels in love during their marriage, Finn always brought back her high school jealously. The way he thought he had her just by his crooked smirk. But he didn't. He had nothing.

"Oh no, it's fine. No rush to stop by." Quinn tried saying casually.

He chuckled, clearly seeing right through her fake attempt to keep Rachel's at arms length. "Well tell her I called and that I'm thinking of her." Then, he hung up.

The nerve on that guy. He actually called Quinn, dropped a few bombs that Rachel is still very much on his radar and says he might 'stop by'. She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down.

But before she could punch a hole in the wall, Rachel came back with a smile and a lolly pop. "What's with the candy?" Quinn asked, standing up.

Rachel shrugged and chuckled. "I was afraid of the scanner." She confessed, then skipped out of the room.

Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes. Doctor Pane came to her and said the results should be in within the next few hours and that he would call her.

* * *

The blonde pulled up to McKinley. "So this is it." She informed Rachel, nervously looking out of the same window.

Rachel exhaled loudly. "I don't know if I can do this." She said.

Quinn shook her head. "You're Rachel Berry. You can do anything. And if something happens, call me, and I'll be right there." Quinn said with a nod.

Rachel turned back to face Quinn and nodded with a scared smile. "Thanks." She said, and leaned in for a sweet kiss. Rachel stepped out of the car and looked at the school.

"I love you." Quinn desperately called out.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows sadly and turned to look at her. She offered a soft smile before walking off, avoiding her needed answer. She wasnt ready, in fact, she was no where near close to those type of serious feelings.

* * *

When Quinn got home, she sighed. The house was quiet, the house was quiet again. And she hated it. She spent an hour writing in her third book. And for once, she's sure that this is her best yet. Because in this one, she actually gets the girl. In the first two, she wrote about the struggles of watching the love of your life with someone else. And the struggle of knowing that she deserves them more than you, because they're better for her than you are. But this ones happier. This one celebrates how good it feels to finally find her, to finally have her.

* * *

Only one class today, Rachel would do it, she knew she could. She shut her eyes before stepping into the class room.

"Mrs. Berry!" They all chanted, huge grins on each of their faces.

Rachel giggled, blushing softly. They all seemed so happy to see her. "Hi everyone." She said, placing her stuff on her desk. "Before I take attendance, I just want to explain what happened to me. I'm sure most of you know the gist, but none of you know my side."

They all sat in anticipation, sympathy on their faces. "3 months ago I was in a life threatening car accident. One that could have easily taken my life. Thankfully I was left in a coma and a few broken bones. But there were some technical difficulties when I woke up. I forgot... Everything. Every single memory I have ever made, every person I've ever known, and every song I've ever sung. And guess what? I still don't remember anything. So right now is absolutely terrifying. Because I'm looking at all these young faces, hoping it'll trigger a memory, but I'm coming up blank. So I'm so sorry if I'm not the same teacher you remembered from 3 months ago, but I'm going to try." She said with a nod and a soft smile.

The girl in the front row, and the guy beside her both nodded with a smile. "We actually made you a card." The boy said with a grin, revealing a huge Bristol board with what looks like over a thousand signatures and over a hundred sweet comments.

Her eyes filled with tears as she carried the poster, awing. "This is... Thank you all, so much. This is perfect, I appreciate it so much." She said, placing it down.

After going through attendance, and being a little better with names, Rachel started her class. "So this is music class. And I can only hope that I've taught you that singing is a main form of music. For me, it's the key one, but I don't know about you guys. So, today I thought maybe I would sing for you." She said, almost in a question. And by the look on her students faces, she assumed this wasn't the first time she did it.

But it was. Rachel hadnt sung since the accident. She wasnt aware of her own voice, or the talent she had. She was about to be very overwhelmed with her talent, and upset that she never did anything with it.

She sat on her desk and debated a song to sing. Eventually she decided to sing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise _

_Well, there so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've some so far_

_To be right where you are _

_How old is your soul?_

She was almost overwhelmed by the power of her own voice. She was singing quietly, but the noise that came out of her mouth instantly brought her to tears. And by the time the chorus rolled around, half of her students were too. They've heard her sing before, but this time was all the more special. Because they were apart of her own discovery of her voice.

_Well I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Rachel continued singing the song, and the closer she got to the end, the angrier she was singing. She was so frustrated when she was singing. Yes she sounded beautiful, and it took her breath away, but what she imagined when she was singing caused major confusion. The song was beautiful, and only one person should come to mind when singing it. But she saw two people. Quinn, and Finn. And they were both there standing at the finish line waiting for her.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make _

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts, yeah, we got at stake_

_And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn _

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in _

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am. _

She sang at the top of her lungs as a cloud of tears swarmed her cheeks. She wanted Quinn. She wanted Quinn completely. She wanted to jump into her arms, tell her she loved her and that she remembered every moment they shared together, but she didn't. For some reason, though never meeting him, Rachel was curious about Finn. He was always at the back of her mind, even when she didn't want him there.

_I won't give up in us_

_Even if the skies get get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up._

The last note in the song was so desperate. So broken and lost. She had given up. In that very room, Rachel realized just how far away from the finish line she actually was.

* * *

Quinn was in the kitchen preparing dinner when the front door opened.

"I'm home." Rachel called.

Quinn smiled and walked over to her, wife #2 apron on her as always. "How was it?" She asked nervously.

Rachel eyed her, her eyes already filling with tears at the question. "Just hug me." She begged.

The blonde nodded and stepped into her, hugging desperately onto the brunette. "It's okay baby, I'm here."

"It wasnt bad, but I was just overwhelmed. I was faced with the reality that I still don't remember anything."

Quinn pulled away from the hug and nodded. She kissed Rachel's forehead. "I should get a call from the hospital any minute now, with hopefully the answers to all of this. Why don't you shower, get into pajamas, and dinner will be ready by the time you come back down."

Rachel smiled softly and nodded. "That sounds nice." She said, and began walking off.

Quinn walked back to the kitchen before she heard Rachel say, "I sang today."

Her eyed went wide, as she went to go find her again. "You sang? Like... Sang sang?"

Rachel nodded with a smile.

"How did it feel?"

"Empowering. Amazing. Incredible. Yet heartbreaking and confusing."

Quinn nodded with a sad smile. "That's normal, it's okay. I'm so proud of you. Now go, relax."

Rachel smiled and nodded. When she saw Quinn disappear into the kitchen, she quickly ran down into the basement. She grabbed one of the three books, and ran back upstairs into her room.

Once unchanged and into the bath, she flipped it open. She frowned. It was book two. Rachel wanted book one, that was where she left off at. But it was too risky to turn back now.

* * *

Quinn was busy making dinner when the phone rang. She eagerly ran over to it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Quinn, it Doctor Pane."

She nodded, her eyebrows arched. "Oh, hi doctor. I'm guessing her results came in. Please tell me it's good news."

* * *

Rachel smiled sadly as she read through it. Reading about the love triangle between the three of them wasnt helping her current state of confusion.

_I sat in the back of the choir room as I watched Rachel sing another solo. It sounds like I'm complaining, but I'm not. Rachel's voice is like silk. It's beautiful, it's mesmerizing, and I could listen to it for days. That's not what bothering me. The fact that she's singing it to Finn is the problem. Finn my ex boyfriend, Finn her current boyfriend, Finn. Finn the guy. Finn, not me. He doesn't deserve her. Finn doesn't understand the true beauty behind what is Rachel Berry. He doesn't see the way she looks down when she's lying, the nervous way she tucks her hair behind her ears, or how she shuts her eyes when she's laughing so hard. He doesn't notice the little things. And she doesn't notice me. I feel like my whole life is turning into some sort of twisted love song. But in this case, I don't get the girl in the end. Because even though Finn doesn't deserve her, neither do I. I've been cruel, and she would be a fool to be with me. _

* * *

"So you're saying its all mental?" Quinn asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

She could tell the doctor was nodding. "It's hard to explain. But in the scans, it seems like all her memories are being blocked by what looks like a gigantic wall. I think the reason why Rachel doesn't remember anything is because somewhere deep down, she doesn't want to. She's not allowing herself to go to that desperate state of emotion, in which she begs for her memories back. She seems to be just living. That wall, are her thoughts. And for some reason, she's her own obstacle. She hasn't remembered because she doesn't want to."

Quinn's eyes watered as she dropped the phone. She quickly scrambled to get it, thanking the doctor, before hanging up.

* * *

She continued reading through, resting in the bath. And before she knew it, Rachel was halfway through. That's when she read something quite interesting. Something that literally made her sit on the edge of her seat.

_Valentines day. The day of love. That one day of the year that fantasies become your reality as your lover attempts to impress you from all different angles. Or, clearly in my life, the day that that the love of your life confesses to being engaged. That's right. You've heard it here first, ladies and gentleman. Rachel berry is engaged to Finn Hudson. As in, engaged to be married. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I've never seen them apart, they talk about having kids, and haven't had a dramatic break up all year. The truth is, it was about time. Of course, it broke my heart. The second she announced it, then stared at him lovingly, inviting him into an intense make out, I had to leave the room. Close your eyes, imagine everything you've ever wanted, now imagine someone breaking all your hopes and dreams right in front of you. Open your eyes, welcome to my life. _

Rachel's eyes widened, that couldn't have been right. Quinn said they weren't that serious. Quinn said her relationship with Finn was practically a fling. She impatiently flipped a bunch of pages.

_I tried to tell Rachel to end the wedding. To end all things Finn actually. I practically told her to leave him, or her dreams will never come true. And it was in that moment I realized just how attached she really was to him. "Finns my soulmate." She told me._

Rachel shook her head. No. She flipped more pages.

_Apparently, somewhere along the line, I became Rachel's go to friend. There she was, basically laying out her entire future in front of me. Their kids names, the flowers at their wedding, their honeymoon, what she's getting him for their 10th year anniversary. And I knew there was no way of getting her out of this Finn bubble_.

And she flipped twenty more.

_She came to me crying today. I couldn't even see her properly, her own tear filled eyes was making my own sight blurry. "He left. He's gone. He went off to the war, and didn't even let me fight fomeh in. Fight for us. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Finn is the only person for me. I don't want anyone else." She told me, inviting herself in. She proceeded to tell me that she felt empty without him. That his leaving meant that her plans and dreams were smashed. Because he was her dream, and he left her. I felt for her, I felt so bad for her, that I hugged her. I promised Rachel in that moment that I would be there from now on, and I would. Because I knew that if Finn stayed, they would be married with kids right now. And I wouldn't have the girl. _

Rachel slammed the book, anger in her eyes, along with tears. Quinn lied. She lied about everything. She took advantage of her own weakness in the past, and used it to make to her advantage. Now Rachel didn't even know if her feelings were real.

* * *

Quinn angrily slammed the phone on the table. She was furious, yet so sad that she couldn't tell which was overpowering the other. Rachel didn't remember because she didn't want to. She wasnt allowing herself to. Obviously if she had an open mind, they would be continuing on with their fairytale, but no. Rachel clearly never loved Quinn, and never would.

Rachel doesn't remember because she doesn't want to.

* * *

Quinn lied to Rachel because she was threatened of Finn jumping in and stealing her again.

* * *

I'm so sorry, but this had to happen.

Up next: a huge fight, causing one of them to storm out in tears.


	10. Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update. I know all of you are anxiously waiting, but your patience is making me smile. Just know that I'm here, reading all of your comments, and each are making me more excited for the next time I can update.

Unfortunately, this week is a busy one. I have 7 nights worth of dance recitals, and exams. So I will have limited time available to write. So sorry :( please be patient and don't give up on me.

Next update will be next Tuesday, I promise !


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I'm back. Thanks for staying put, and patient. I promise, now that it's summer, you'll be hearing from me a lot.

* * *

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

How do you move on from that? How does anyone move on from that? Little did both girls know, that they each had something to be angry about. Quinn stayed put in the kitchen as she continued making the rest of dinner. She was considering poisoning Rachel's food. She was that angry. But of course, Quinn decided against it. She set the table, and sat alone in silence at the head, waiting patiently for Rachel.

Rachel angrily got out of the bath and tied a robe around her naked, wet body. She went into her bedroom and threw on a a loose t shirt and shorts. She couldn't believe Quinn! The nerve on that girl. Just when things were going smoothly, and she was starting to live her life again, news like this had to ruin it all. The brunette took a deep breath in before going downstairs and joining Quinn at the table. "Smells good." She said casually, not revealing any smile as she sat across from Quinn at the table.

"It is." Quinn said dryly, looking down as they began eating in silence.

The tension was evident in the room. Neither was saying a word. It was just filled with chewing and sipping from wine.

Quinn didn't have the right to be angry, Rachel thought.

Rachel didn't have the right to be angry, Quinn thought.

Neither girl understood why the other was angry, but they were about to.

"So how close did you say I was with Finn?" Rachel asked randomly, giving Quinn the chance to save herself.

Quinn looked up and stopped halfway eating. "Why?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just because... I was considering giving him a call. Just to get some more information, and I just want to go into the phone call with enough information to stand a conversation." She lied, proud of herself with how true it sounded.

"Oh." Quinn started, then sipped from her wine. "Well you two dated three separate times. Each time you were more serious than the last. But I mean come on, you were 17. How serious can you be at 17?"

Rachel nodded, scoffing under her breath. She didn't respond, and instead continued eating. She was furious. Shaking with rage.

After the silence continued, Quinn decided it was her turn to speak. "So any new memories?" She asked, looking up.

Rachel avoided looking up. She just shook her head and continued looking down.

"Well I find that odd. Because with the progress you've been making, doctor Pane said you should have had you memories back a while ago."

The brunettes jaw clenched as she slammed her fork down, and a looked up to meet Quinn's eyes. "He also said there was a chance I'd never remember. So lets just be grateful for the progress I have made."

"Don't lie to me." Quinn said sternly.

Rachel scoffed again. "Why? Isn't that what you've been doing this whole time?" She shot back.

The two girls sat in silence for the third time. And they say bad things come in threes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn denied as she took her plate to the counter, and began cleaning it. Cleaning was her therapy. She always did it when she felt stressed or when she fought with Rachel.

"How about this Quinn, /you/ don't lie to me. I read your book."

Quinn stopped washing and turned around to face Rachel. "I told you not to read them. I told you to stay away and mind your own business!" She yelled

Rachel squinted her eyes and scoffed as she stood up. "That is my business! Those books, all three of those books, they're about our life together. I have the right to read them. I have the right to know my life!"

"You weren't supposed to read them." Quinn said to herself.

"And you weren't supposed to lie to me! I thought we were closer than that. I thought 'our love could stand the odds'. We're supposed to be married Quinn!"

Quinn looked up at Rachel through her eyelashes. "Our love can stand the odds. But it can't if only one of us wants it to. Doctor Pane told me everything. You may not be aware of it, it may be your subconscious, but you/should/ be remembering by now." The blonde started.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm still suffering the consequences from the accident."

"Do you even want to remember?!" Quinn yelled, walking over to the living room.

"What kind of question is that, of course I want to remember!"

"Stop lying to me!" Quinn yelled, kicking over a chair. Great, now she was Finn.

Rachel jumped at the action, and remained silent. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down.

"You don't want to remember. You won't allow yourself to remember because you have no desire to. I've been working my ass off trying to spark a memory. Making this house not too overwhelming for you. And slowly rebuilding our relationship, so I don't scare you off. Introducing you to a few people per month so you don't crack. This has been hell for me! You know how much I love you? You know how much I just want to grab you and love you like the way we used to? But to find out that you're not even trying, it's breaking my heart." She said, more calmly now. "Why don't you want to?" She asked.

Rachel remained silent for a moment, breathing in as she shut her eyes, tears falling. "I don't know if this is the life I want." She confessed.

Quinn shook her head, in disbelief as Rachel continued.

"I don't want to remember because I don't want this life to be real. I don't want proof that I'm a lesbian. I don't want proof that I live here with you. And I don't want proof that I'm a fucking high school music teacher!"

"So you've let me waste me time? You've led me on, making me believe that memories or not you could love me?" Quinn asked, her vision blurry because of the tears.

"I do l-" Rachel started, but stopped herself before saying it. Because she didn't want to lie. She did love Quinn, but not like that. Not in that way. And saying it would just prove that she was in fact leading her on. "Don't act so innocent Quinn.." She started up again. "You pretend to be this faithful wife you dedicated her whole life to helping me live mine again, when you've been keeping secrets. I have the right to know about my life! It's not fair. You're taking advantage of my memory loss to erase my past to make you look better!"

"I didn't do it to make me look better!"

"So then why did you do it?"

Quinn let tears fall as she looked down. "Finn took you away from me once, I didn't want it happening again. I could see it in your eyes when I mentioned him. You looked like a little boy on Christmas. Suddenly the story became more interesting at the mention of his name. I can't lose you to him, I wouldn't let it happen."

Rachel shook her head, clenching her jaw. "That is not your call to make! This is my life! I trusted you to help me relive it. I trusted you to help me back on my feet, and you kept everything from me. Finn and I were engaged Quinn! We were ready to get married. I had picked out the flowers, the honey moon, the band. And then he left. He left to the army. The vulnerability from his leaving brought me to you. And that's how 'we' started. But I know... I /know/ if he didn't leave, we would have gotten married." Rachel said, tears pouring out of her eyes. "It seems like history is repeating itself. All those years ago, you took advantage of my break up with Finn to make me love you. And now you're doing that with my memory."

Quinn shook her head fiercely. "I would never take advantage of you!" She said defensively. "We didn't start dating until months after Finn left. You were better and over him. Don't put this on me. Don't make me out to be some evil villain who stole you away from your true love." She said, then stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, yelling.

Quinn returned a few moments later with a scrap book. She flipped through the pages. "See this? I am your true love, Rachel. Okay? Not Finn, me. You told me everyday. You said how grateful you were that you found me. And that you no longer hated Finn for leaving, because it brought you to me. /we/ are meant to be. Finn was just some obstacle you had to overcome."

"So if that's true, why did you lie about him?" Rachel yelled, closing the scrapbook, not wanting to see their photos. "If you are so truly confident that I'll choose you in the end, why lie about him?"

"I panicked okay?" She asked, stepping closer and grabbing Rachel's shoulders. "I panicked. I panicked and I'm sorry. I've never lied to you before, and I know you can't trust me, but you need to. Because I'm your wife, and I love you. And I want more than anything, for you to remember. So all this drama, all this fighting, it can go away."

Rachel stepped back, and shook her head. "I can't." Was all she said.

"No." Quinn said, more to herself, as she stepped forward again. "Let yourself remember. Remember my touch, my kisses.." She said, whispering in the girls ear. "Our first time.." She continued. "Remember me, and this will all be over." Quinn leaned in and attached their lips heatedly.

Rachel of course reacted, and moved her lips with Quinn. No matter how angry she was, Quinn's lips were her weakness. Her hands found Quinn's back, scratching roughly at it as their tongues danced together.

The kiss was hot, and both girls were getting sweaty. Quinn moaned into the kiss before finally breaking it. "Woah, okay, pause." She said, chuckling lightly.

Rachel nodded and banged their foreheads together.

"Just tell me you love me. Tell me you love me and I'll forget about this fight. I'll forget that you didn't want to remember. And I'll spent forever making it up to you for lying about Finn. Just tell me you love me, and we'll ride off into the sunlight like we should have 3 months ago."

Rachel shut her eyes, and stepped back. "One more thing." She said, holding up a finger.

Quinn nodded.

"On the first day I moved in, you said that accident was your fault."

Quinn's eyes widened as she gasped quietly to herself.

"You said no more lies." Rachel added.

The blonde looked down, and adjusted her shirt that had been lifted up. "I..." She started, then sat down carefully on the couch. "We got in a fight that night. Ever since we got married, the topic of kids would be the cause of most of our fights. And after a long day of work, you came home with stories. One of which, involved a baby, not much older than a few months. That of course got you talking, which got us fighting. I said some things, you said some things-"

"What things?" Rachel interrupted. "I want to know every detail."

"I told you I wouldn't change my mind for you. I said I didn't want kids and that was that. That I wouldn't make any exceptions, and that kids wasnt in my future plan. Then you said that you wouldn't sacrifice your want for being my wife. You said maybe I wasn't worth the heart ache, then you left." Quinn confessed, seeing the hurt on Rachel's face. "Of course, neither of us meant it. But then you left. You drove off. The weather was bad, so I worried. So of course, I called you. I told you to come home so we could talk, and I apologized. But then the phone cut off, and that's when it happened."

Rachel sat in silence, almost in shock for a few moments before standing up. "I can't." She repeated, just like she did earlier.

"What? No." Quinn said, standing up with her. "Rachel please, I love you. I'm sorry. That night was the worse of my life, I can't lose you again."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't say I love you, because I don't. I can't love a liar, and I don't love someone who wouldn't give me what I wanted most in this world." And then, she was gone.

At the slam of the door, Quinn sunk into the couch and sobbed. It was all too similar. The conversation. The storming out. The tears. Thankfully the weather was okay, but Quinn was still worried. This time, she wouldn't call Rachel. She'd be back. Quinn fell asleep to her own tears, though it was only 8 o clock. She waited for Rachel to return. She had to return, they were true love.

* * *

Rachel was driving. Driving to no where. This was all too much. Quinn lied about Finn. Quinn lied about the accident. Quinn wouldn't give her a family. How could Quinn be the one if she has made so many wrong choices?

Eventually, Rachel found herself parked in the parking lot at a coffee shop. She didn't even like coffee, yet she was thirsty, and needed to get out of the car. So she, stepped out and walked inside. Her eyes were still swollen from tears, and her mascara was running, but she couldn't care less. She didn't know anyone here.

She stood patiently in line when she heard, "Rachel?"

Rachel turned around, to see no familiar faces. Suddenly a rather tall, scruffy looking man stepped out of line and towards her. "Oh my god, it's you." He said, smiling.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows. He did look somewhat familiar, and had been a common face in most of her dreams.

"I heard about you accident. So I guess I should start with: hi, my name is Finn." He said, offering his hand with a charming smile.

* * *

Just wanted to say that I've read comments about people being disappointed with the direction I'm taking this story. They said they felt it was the plot in ever faberry amnesia story.

I had no idea! I don't read amnesia fanfics. I mostly read smut or heartfelt romantic ones. So I can honestly say I'm not stealing this idea from anyone.

And there I was, thinking I was creative.


	12. Chapter 11

"Hi, my names Finn." The boy said, offering a knowing grin. Finn must have known that he was a major topic of discussion back at the Berry-Fabray house. He could tell purely based on Rachel's reaction.

Her jaw dropped as she smiled softly. "You're Finn?!" She asked, not at all disappointed. He was much cuter in person. "Sorry I don't remember. I wish I could, but I have heard some stories about you."

"All good I hope." He said with a laugh. "Quinn does have a way with words. She likes to make me look bad."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, and looked around awkwardly. "No, she's been very sweet." She lied. Even though Rachel was still mad at Quinn, she wasnt going to insult her with her ex boyfriend.

Finn hummed out his response, and quickly changed the subject. "Well you look great. It's so good to see you again, even in these conditions."

Rachel offered a sweet smile. "When was the last time we saw each other?" She asked curiously

He thought about it, and pursed his lips. "A year ago, maybe two. I call your house phone sometimes, but you don't always answer." He explained.

Rachel offered a sad smile and nodded. "Well what are you doing here? Don't you live somewhere else?"

"Yeah, I like in California. I came to town yesterday. To see you actually."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Quinn didn't tell you I was coming?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I... I guess not."

He shrugged, not seeming to care much. "Well I'm here now, and as are you. And if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I mean, this coffee shop is a long way from your house isn't it?" He snooped

Rachel chuckled softly with a nod, feeling as though she can tell him. She stepped up as the line moved. "Yeah, I needed to step away from my house. Quinn and I... We had a fight."

Finns eyebrows shot up, genuinely surprised. Though he loved Rachel and would always love Rachel, her and Quinn were in love. It was obvious, it was evident, and it was contagious. Besides the night of the accident, their fights don't usually lead to one of them storming off. "Oh I'm sorry." He said honestly.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't be, it's not your fault." It wasnt his fault, but it was definitely about him.

The line moved up, and eventually, Rachel had to turn away from Finn so she could order. Then he did, and then they both had their drinks. "Want to join me? We could catch up a bit. I'm sure you'd like to hear some stories come from my mouth." Finn said charmingly, sitting down at a booth.

Rachel inhaled sharply, wondering if that was a good idea. "Uh... Yeah okay. Sure, but only for a while." She sat down, and met Finns smile.

* * *

Now she was getting worried. Rachel had been out an hour now. No calls, no texts, and she even had that feeling. Not the feeling she had the night of the accident, but something else. It was a feeling that something wasnt right. That something was happening that shouldn't be happening. Quinn shook her head and figured Rachel wasn't driving anymore. It wouldn't be terrible to call it, would it? She pulled out her phone and dialled the memorized number.

* * *

Rachel and Finn had only just started talking when her phone rang. "Sorry, hold on." Rachel said politely as she pulled out her phone. The name Quinn appeared on the screen. She was hesitant to pick it.

"Answer it." Finn assured her. "After everything that you've been through, she deserves to know that you're safe and in good hands."

Rachel chuckled softly and nodded as she answered. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god. Why haven't you answered my texts?" Quinn asked frantically.

"I was driving, and now I'm busy." She shared a look with Finn.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "Busy with what?"

"I'm taking matters into my own hands and finding out about my life with someone who isn't going to lie to me."

"Rachel... What are you talking about? Please, I'm sorry. Come home, and I'll tell you everything." Quinn pleaded.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "I'll be home in a few hours. I bumped into Finn, and we're catching up. Bye Quinn." She said, and hung up before the girl could even get a word in.

* * *

And then the line ended again. Except this time, Quinn wasnt scared that Rachel was in an accident. This time she was scared that history would repeat itself and Rachel would fall in love with Finn all over again. "Fuck!" She yelled, and paced the living room.

* * *

"Anyway, where we we?" Rachel asked, sipping from her now half finished coffee.

"I believe junior year," he responded before continuing. "We were pretty serious that year. We said I love you's over the summer and spent the school year proving that in every way possible. We faced some obstacles, mostly with me being a quarter back, and you being in glee. But I think in the end, we managed to beat the odds."

"But we broke up anyway that year, right? Quinn said we got together three different time."

Finn nodded and fixed his hair. "Yeah. We eventually broke up because I lied about my virginity. I said I didn't lose it when I did, which let to trust issues and you feeling worse about yourself. When we finally managed to work it through, you told me that you cheated on me. Which of course, is a sensitive topic for me."

"Of course." Rachel said, her eyes sad. She reached out and placed her hand on top of Finns. "I know it was a long time ago, but I'm so sorry. That doesn't sound like me, but clearly I hurt you."

He nodded and smiled his crooked smile. His thumb brushed up and down Rachel's hand and the two sat there in silence, before he broke it. "Anyway, we spent the rest of the year lying to ourselves again. Though we were broken up, we were still all we thought about. I got back together with Quinn, and you tried making it on your own."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait you got back together with her?" She asked, jealous. But Quinn didn't know who she was jealous over.

"Well yeah, we were broken up, and I liked her again. So what?"

"So what? You broke up with me for kissing someone else. But you got back together with her when she got pregnant with someone else?"

Finns eyes went wide as he chuckled and shook his head. "In reality, it was mostly to make you jealous. It was dumb, and I realize that now. But that's not the point. At the end of the year, we got our shit together and realized just how much we loved each other."

That made Rachel smile. "Well what happened with you and Quinn?"

"We broke up. She was angry and heartbroken. Clearly she never got over it, because she came back to school the next year completely broken. I broke her, and I felt bad for causing her meltdown."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "Finn, that had nothing to do with you." She said, almost defending the blonde. "She was hurting and broken because she realized over the summer that she was in love with me. And she missed beth. It wasnt because you broke up with her."

"She told you that?"

Rachel nodded. "And I believe her."

Finn held his hands up defensively and nodded. "My mistake." He said. "Anyway, senior year was our year. We barely fought. We had sex for the first time that year, and applied to collages in the same area. Got engaged, almost got married. We were very serious about our lives together."

Rachel shut her eyes as she remembered Quinn telling stories from senior year.

* * *

"Once dying my hair back, I tried acting normal." Quinn said, sitting on the couch, holding Rachel's hand. "But I was just as broken on the inside. It didn't help that you and Finn just flaunted your love for each other. Each corner I turned you were either making out, or singing duets. I couldn't escape it. And the worse part was how much I hated him for having you. I wanted to be him almost as much as I wanted to kill him. I knew I deserved you more. You just couldn't see it. You were blinded by the love that was Finn Hudson. I spent that whole year trying to get your attention. And finally I did. You looked at me one day and you said 'we're kind of friends, aren't we?' And even though I knew it was progress, my heart broke. Because you put me in the friend zone. You clarified that I would only be a friend to you. But the look of hope on your face and pure delight... I couldn't break it. So I responded and said 'kind of.' Because that's what we were. We were two girls who should hate each other, but found a way to be friends. Except I loved you desperately. And seeing you with him killed me. And seeing you so oblivious to my feelings hurt most."

Rachel sighed, and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, Quinn." She said, and crawled forward on the couch. "I was blinded by Finn, I didn't know that what I was looking for was right in front of me." She said, and gave Quinn a short peck on the lips. "But we're here now, and married. So lets just forget high school ever happened, deal?"

* * *

Rachel's smile faltered when she reflected. At this point, she didn't know what to feel. Happy that she was finally getting the truth, but guilty for feeling happy. Senior year, that Finn is describing as the best year of her life, was the worst year of her wife's life. And then she remembered how her and Finn ended for real. And she still wanted his side of that. "So why did you leave me?"

He sighed and looked down. "I didn't leave you. I left to go to the army. I didn't want to put the pressure of having a boyfriend in the army on your shoulder, so I set you free. I told you to move on, and that when I got back, if you were available, then we would get married."

"You must have known I wouldn't have been available when you came back."

He nodded with a sad smile. "Of course I did. You're Rachel Berry. You make the best of every situation. I knew you would move on, I just didn't think it would be with Quinn."

She sighed, and scratched her head. How could she think this was helping her? It was just making her more confused. "How did you find out about us?"

"A year after you and I went off to war, I was sent back for good. The military wasnt for me, you were. So, I prepared a speech, got flowers and was ready to win you back. So, I went to your house, rang the bell, but no answer." He paused, and looked down, "so, I went to the back. But before I could knock on your back door, I saw in the window you and Quinn. You two looked so happy, and I was happy that you two finally buried the hatchet. But, as I continued to watch, I saw as she kissed you. And I was heartbroken at the sight of you kissing her back."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. She didn't think even Quinn knew about that. "You came to win me back?" She asked.

He nodded sadly, and shrugged. "But I was being selfish. I had no right to leave you, and expect to win you back after breaking your heart. So I left, and I moved to California to live with puck. A few months later, I got your wedding invitation in the mail."

"Did you go?"

Finn scoffed softly, then said. "Yes. I went for you. I stayed for the reception, and left after. I didn't feel the need to celebrate. My soulmate got married, and no alcohol in the world could make that pain go away."

Rachel eyed him, her eyes wide as she breathed heavily. "I..." She started saying, then said. "I should go, this isn't right." She stood up, and hurried off to leave the shop. Though nothing happened it sure felt a lot like cheating. And just because she wasnt in love with Quinn didn't mean she had the right to cheat. Rachel would never do anything to hurt Quinn, and that conversation with Finn felt wrong. She shouldn't be talking to him that like. But of course, within seconds, he was right behind her.

"Rachel, I'm sorry." He said.

She turned around, and nodded. "It's okay. I should just get home to Quinn. Try to solve our fight, and smooth things over."

Finn nodded in understanding. "Sure, of course. But listen, if you ever want to hang out again... Just call me." He said, and handed her a ripped piece of paper.

Rachel took is and sighed, shutting her eyes. "Sure. Bye Finn. Thanks." She said, then got in her car and headed home.

She shouldn't feel this bad, but she did. She didn't cheat, but she sure as hell felt like she was. Rachel was married for god sakes! She shouldn't be allowed to walk along memory lane with an ex boyfriend unless she were single and available. But Finn really was cute, and something about the warmth from his smile was just contagious. Rachel made a pros and cons list in her head on the way home.

* * *

It was 10 o'clock, and Quinn was starting to worry. She was sitting in her living room, half asleep, and half awake when she heard the door open. Quinn's eyes widened as she rushed to the front door to see Rachel. "Oh thank god!" She said in relief, sighing heavily. "Last time you stormed out on me, I almost lost you. You are not allowed to do that anymore!"

"Sorry." Rachel said, then walked off to the couch, and sat down.

"No, I'm sorry." Quinn said, and sat beside her. "Senior year, you and Finn were a lot closer than I led on. You got engaged. And you almost got married, until he called it off. That's why I was so broken that year. Because I knew there was no way to get you out of your Finn funk. Eventually, he went off to the military, and you came crying into my arms. We didn't start dating until a few months after the break up. We went out for dinner a few times. And one night, things changed. We were sober, and something just clicked. You thanked me for helping you get over Finn, and then you kissed me innocently. Before you had the chance to turn back and go inside your house, I confessed everything to you. I told you when I started loving you, and the fact that I still did. And your response wasnt needed. Because you smiled at me, then walked off. I thought I ruined it, but the next night you called me and asked me out on a date. We had sex on our third date, and I proposed to you a few months after." She said, in one breath.

Rachel smiled softly.

"I didn't take advantage of your vulnerability. You loved me. You really, truly loved me. And if you're going to tell me that it was all a lie, I think I might die. So please, don't."

"I'm sure it wasnt. Thank you for being honest with me." Rachel said, nodding.

Quinn nervously fixed her hair. "How was your coffee date with Finn?"

"It wasnt a date?"

"Well... How was it?" Quinn asked.

Rachel tilted her head and sighed. "It was good. I heard his side of the story, and that was that."

Quinn nodded, trying not to be jealous. But she couldn't help it. "Do you like him?"

Rachel shut her eyes, and sat in silence. "I don't know.." She whispered.

"You don't know? Dammit Rachel! I am your wife. One fight does not mean that you can just run into the arms of your ex boyfriend and suddenly be confused. We had a fight, it's normal!"

She slowly looked over at Quinn, her eyes watering. "The reason why I ran off in the first place was because you lied! I can't trust you Quinn, but I can trust him." She said, and stood up, walking to the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me! I am not done!" Quinn yelled, and chased after her. "You can't see him again. Do you hear me? I don't trust him with you."

"You sound like my mother not my wife. I am an independent woman, and I can make my own choices."

Quinn put her hand in the sink and started washing the dishes. "How do you not feel guilty? Don't you feel bad?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she scoffed. "Wow, not thats not something you hear everyday. You /want/ me to feel bad about this? You want to see me weak and get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness? Well guess what, Quinn. I'm not sorry. I had a good time tonight, nothing happened, but I had fun. Sure, by the end of it, I knew it didn't feel right, so I left."

Quinn slammed the pot down in the sink, and took off her gloves. "Rachel, I can feel you slipping away and it's scaring the shit out of me. Tell me I won't lose you." She begged, walking over to the girl and holding onto her shoulders. "Please, I love you too much to just let you go."

Rachel avoided eye contact as she let a few tears slip. "I'm confused, Quinn."

"About what? Aren't I enough!"

"Finn told me the truth. Finn referred to me as his soulmate. And what if I am? What if the whole point of my accident was to bring us back together?"

The blonde lost feeling in her arms as she let go of Rachel's shoulders. "You really believe that?"

"I don't know." She said with a shrug.

"Well what do you know?"

"I know that I want to research the source of my confusion without feeling guilty about cheating on you."

Quinn's eyes went wide. "You want to research?" She asked, needing clarification.

"I want to explore my feelings with Finn, as well as my feelings with you. But I know I can't make a final call if I can't test the waters."

Quinn sighed and rubbed her temple. "So what do you want from me?"

Rachel inhaled a sharp breath and shut her eyes as she whispered, "a divorce."

* * *

HOLY SHIT. I can promise you that's it's only up from here. I know some of you are doubting me, but I promise faberry is endgame. I wouldn't tag Quinn and Rachel, if it ended up being finchel.

Coming up next: Rachel and Quinn get a divorce and Rachel, guilt free, explores both relationships. Quinn tries to win her over with flirting and sexual tension. Finn tries to win her over with romance.


	13. Chapter 12

_Okay, I've read all your comments and I'm laughing just as much as I am sighing heavily. Before, you all told me it wasnt right for Rachel to see Finn if she was still married to Quinn. So, I brought up the topic of divorce. Never did I say that a divorce /was/ going to happen. I just wanted to highlight that it's been a thought of Rachel's. I will only say this one more time._ **FABERRY IS ENDGAME.** _I warned you all about the angst coming into this, and it saddens me that some of you are giving up on my story. But for those willing to stick it out and wait until the well deserved, amazing reunion, thank you. _

_I'm not only writing this story for you guys, but I'm writing it for me. This story has been an idea of mine for a long time. I find it tragic and so romantic when someone loses all their memory. I, personally, love angst. Almost as much as I love faberry smut. And I would rather have a handful of dedicated readers, than hundreds of readers slowly slipping away when they read something they don't like. _

_At this point, I'm still taking in ideas. Someone recommended that Quinn finds someone new to make Rachel jealous. I will consider that, and I do think it would be fun to watch Rachel squirm. If you like that idea, let me know._

_The next few chapters will be better for the married couple than some of you may think. Santana will call Quinn and give her great advice. This is the point in the story when Quinn forgets about the drama, about the fighting, and really tries to make Rachel fall in love with her all over again. _

* * *

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

Quinn squinted her eyes as she jutted her chin forward. "Sorry, what?" She asked, in shock.

Rachel was shocked she said it. It was if her brain was no longer sending signals to her mouth. She was just talking. No filter. "I... Quinn this is hard for me."

"This is hard for you?! For you?!" She yelled, storming upstairs.

Rachel ran after her, staying closely behind.

"I have suffered for almost 4 months now, Rachel! 4 months trying to make sure this new life satisfied you. I've taken it slow, I've busted my ass, and I've tried hiding the fact that my heart has been ripped in half. And now you just bring up a divorce, and expect me to be okay with this?" Quinn yelled, shaking her head as she walked into her bedroom. "No. I'm not letting you go without a fight."

"Quinn..." Rachel started, trying to explain herself better. "Let me clarify what I mean by a divorce. Sit down."

Quinn hesitantly sat down on their bed, panting from all the yelling.

"We would be divorced. But I would still live with you, still have dinner with you, still laugh with you, and share stories with you. But, ill be living my life with an open mind. I would walk around without fear of Finn kissing me. That if he did, I'd kiss back. And if you kissed me, I'd kiss back. Because I need to allow myself to feel things that I once felt. We would be divorced, but that doesn't mean we have to hate each other."

Quinn chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Get out." She whispered, keeping her gaze down.

"What?"

"I said, get out. Get out of my room, and leave me alone. I don't deserve you. You want a divorce, fine, you got one. But don't come crawling back to me when history repeats itself." Quinn said calmly, as she walked over to the door, holding it open for Rachel to walk out.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she watched the hatred in Quinn's eyes. She was hurting her, and she knew that. But the truth was, neither girl would understand the other. It was in that moment that Rachel realized just how much she cared for Quinn. Seeing her in pain, it killed her. "I'm sorry." She whispered, shaking her head. "Don't hate me."

"I could never hate you. I love you. I fucking love you. And you know what I think?" Quinn asked. "I think /you're/ taking advantage of that. You know how much I would give to you. You know I'd never leave you no matter hope hard things got. So you stopped trying to remember, and you stopped trying to please me, knowing I'd stick around. Well guess what, Rachel? I'm not going to hold onto this relationship if you're not willing to fight for it." She said.

Rachel parted her lips and looked down. "I'll sleep on the couch." She said, and slowly walked out of the room.

Quinn bit back her tears as she forcefully slammed the door.

Rachel jumped at the sound, as tears poured out of her eyes. "I love you." She whispered to the door, and gasped softly at the confession her no filter mouth had said. She loved Quinn. She did. So why did she want to explore her feelings with Finn when the girl she loved was standing alone in the other room?

Rachel sighed heavily and went to go set up her bed on the couch. For the past 4 months, Quinn had the bed. But she knew this time that she deserved the couch.

Both girls cried themselves to sleep that night.

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning suddenly not feeling as strong as she did the night before. Sleeping in her room again, without Rachel, it made her realize how weak she was to her. Rachel was her weakness, and the things she said last night, though true, was not how she wanted to end things. She quickly rushed out of bed and ran down the stairs as if it were Christmas morning. "Rachel?" She called out. "Baby, can we talk about last night?" She asked, finally making it all the way downstairs.

She was greeted by a made couch, and a note on the table.

Quinn, as you've probably noticed, I'm at work. I would say it when I got home, but I can't bare the thought of you hating me all day, so I wanted to say it now. I'm sorry for last night. Everything you said, you were right. I had no right springing divorce up on you, and then demanding your forgiveness. I was being selfish. I need to stop thinking about me and you, and start thinking about us. And I truly feel that a divorce would be best for /us/. It could give me the time to figure things out with Finn, and give you the time to learn how to live life without me. I'm not saying I love him, and I'm not saying I even want to date the guy, but unless I go searching for answers, I will never find anything. Please, think about it. I can't stand the thought of leading you on, and leading you to believe that at the finish line, I will remember our life together, and all will be well. Because what if I don't? What if this is it. The stories I know, and the people I met is all I wall have from my previous life. I have a handful of questions I need to start answering. And the top three things on my list are as followed : You, Finn, Us. Give me the freedom to explore, and I'll give you the freedom to let go. And I promise, if in the end I realize what a huge mistake I made, I will marry you again and spend eternity making it up to you. I would add one more thing, but I can't lead you on any more than I already have. I'll be home at 7. Rachel.

Quinn crumpled up the note, and threw it on the ground. She didn't know what to feel. A part of her knew that Rachel was right. That Rachel deserved the independence to her own life, but she wasnt being fair. And the part about 'I will marry you again'. What was that? She just assumes that Quinn's going to wait forever? She's stronger than that. Well, she will be. But for now, all Quinn needed to do was sit down and cry.

She plugged in home videos, which really wasnt a good idea, but she needed it. She put the first tape in, and watched.

* * *

_Quinn's face was up close to the camera, giggling. "Okay, Santana hold this. And make sure to get in her reaction." She said, then passed it over to who Quinn assumed was Santana. _

_They all stood at Santana, Kurt and Blaine's loft in New York. It was just the five of them, catching up after a few months of being apart. Quinn broke the chatter with the knocking on her glass. "Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel... Sorry for the interruption, but I have something to say." Quinn said confidently. Santana's giggling was heard on the other side of the camera._

_They all turned to look at her, but she just stared at Rachel. "Rach baby, to this day I still don't know how I was so lucky to find someone like you. In senior year of high school, I think everyone here knows just how much I was in love with you. It destroyed me, almost as much as it made me stronger. I had to sit by patiently as you and Finn made out, got engaged, fought, then eventually broke up. I did this, all without complaining or whining. I knew you loved him, and I loved you, so I had to do what was best for you." _

_Rachel awed, and winked at her. "But then a miracle happened. Well, a miracle for me, a tragedy for you. Finn left. He went off to the military, leaving you in my trusting arms. And in that moment, I promised myself that I wouldn't pressure you into being with me, and I wouldn't take advantage of how weak and fragile you were. So, slowly, we started rebuilding you into the confident and sexy Rachel berry you are now. And over the course of that time, somehow, I convinced you to love me. And you've been doing it ever since." _

_It was Santana's turn to awe. "Rachel, I love you with everything inside me. Not only do you make me a better person, but you make me. Period. Without you, I'm nothing. You're my inspiration, my light and my absolute everything. And I don't want to spend another second without calling you my fiancé. So, Rachel Barbra Berry, will you please marry me." _

_The look of absolute shock on Rachel's face lit the room as she stood from the couch beside Kurt. "Are you serious?" She asked._

_Quinn revealed the ring with a smirk. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"_

_"Oh my god." Rachel whispered, smiling wide. "Yes baby, yes, I will marry you. Oh god, I love you so much." She said, and captured Quinn's lips in hers. _

* * *

Quinn shut off the home movie, throwing away the converter. Yupp, bad call. This just made her all the more depressed. She pulled out her phone and texted the one person that could make this remotely better. "Are you in town? I need my best friend."

Within seconds, her phone buzzed. "Well how funny, I'm actually getting off a plane in about 20 minutes. I'm landing in Lima Ohio. You ruined my surprise. I'll be at your house shortly."

Quinn smiled at the text, and took a deep breath in and shut her eyes. Dreams filled with making love to, and being in love with Rachel filled her mind. But the sound of a doorbell woke her up.

Quinn stood from the couch and opened the door. She couldn't even smile at the sight of her favourite Latina. Instead, her eyes filled with tears, because the last time Santana was there, she helped to make Rachel take a body shot off of her. And now she had to break the news that her help didn't actually help at all.

"Who died?" Santana asked sarcastically as she stepped into the house, kicking off her shoes. "Where's the wife?"

"Work." Quinn replied as she sat down on the couch.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and sat beside her. "What happened, Quinn?"

Quinn looked over at her, and barely managed to spit out. "She wants a divorce."

The Latinas eyes went wide as she shook her head. "What? No... That's impossible. You two are like Nathan and Haley from One Tree Hill, except you're both girls and hotter."

Quinn shook her head, and buried her face in Santana's neck. "I don't know why this is happening. I love her. I treat her amazing, and I've been so patient."

"Q, something must have happened." She said, rubbing her arm.

"Well she met Finn yesterday."

"I'll kill him." Santana said, and began standing up from the couch.

That caused Quinn to giggle as she pulled Santana back down. "No, don't." She said, laughing slowly dying down. "She met him, and she said it made her all the more confused than she already was. So, she wants a divorce so she can explore both relationships."

Santana sighed, and shook her head. "Don't worry babe, she'll realize within a week how much she loves you, if she hasn't already."

"I don't know San, I think she's gone for good. I yelled at her last night, and I'm going to try and get a last word in when she gets home from work. I can't let her go, I won't."

Santana nodded, and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. "Maybe you shouldn't. I mean, from the sounds of it, you two have been fighting a lot. And I think for now, you should press pause on the yelling. No wonder she's doubting you."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and snapped up. "Are you kidding me?! I asked for you to come over so I could cry on your shoulder and hear you tell me that I'm right!"

"I'm not taking her side, Q. All I'm saying is if you want to win her back, stop fighting. I know you. Don't let that jealousy get to you. Don't let the frustration of her memories bring you down. Focus completely on her, and getting her to fall back in love with you. Be patient Quinn. Be romantic."

Quinn shook her head, and threw her head into her hands. "But she wants a divorce. She doesn't want me to woo her!"

"So?" Santana spat out. "That doesn't mean she won't still be living with you. She wants a divorce? Fine, give it to her. Then, flip the switch. Be your old self. The flirty, loving Quinn that died the day of her accident. I haven't seen that Quinn in a while, and I'm sure the old Rachel misses her too."

"I can't just be happy, Santana. My marriage is falling apart! I can't agree to get a divorce, then become this love guru." She fought, shaking her head.

Santana shook her head as well. "You're not understanding me, Quinn. Rachel will explore both relationships. She'll date Finn, then come home to you. We both know Finn is terrible at flirting and being romantic. So, after a date with him, she'll come home to you and see this charming, wonderful side that you've been hiding. She'll wonder why she ever doubted you in the first place. And before you know it, Rachel will come crawling back, begging for your forgiveness."

Quinn licked her lips and shook her head. "You don't think I've tried that? For 4 months, I've tried being charming. I've given her my best smile, my best compliments, my best kisses. If it hasn't worked yet, it never will."

Santana swallowed, then shot her eyebrows up. "Okay, but have you been flirty?"

"No.. Of course not. I didn't want to freak her out."

"Right, well that's the loop whole. You've been going easy on her, trying to help her adjust. Well guess what? Now she's adjusted. Give her the divorce Quinn, it might just be the best thing that ever happened to you too. She won't feel pressure, she won't feel confused, and she'll be able to loosen up, and have fun. With a mix of your charm, and flirtatiousness, the girl won't know what hit her."

The blonde slowly sat back down on the couch, furrowing her eyebrows. "But is it worth it? How can I be in love with someone who has doubts about being with me? How can I fight so hard for someone who's resisting?"

"Because she's Rachel Berry, you idiot. No matter how strong you pretend to be, she's your weakness, your true love, your high school sweetheart. So, go get her."

Quinn chuckled softly as she nodded slowly. "Thanks Santana, you always find a way to cheer me up in the worst of times." She said, hugging her softly.

"And you know what drives girls most insane?"

She shook her head.

"Playing hot and cold. Flirt with her, and the second she leans in your directions, play it cool. Trust me, it'll work. The next few weeks of your life is going to be one big game. Who are you going to let win? You, or Finn?"

Quinn clenched her jaw and shook her head. "No way I'm letting Finn lay a hand on my wife."

Santana smirked and nodded.

* * *

After a few beers, and changing subjects, Santana eventually left. She was staying in town for the week, so she drove off to her hotel. So now Quinn was alone again, waiting for Rachel to come home.

And at 7:02, Rachel opened the door. Quinn was in the kitchen, cooking. "I'm in the kitchen." She called out, not wearing her apron. She felt it wasn't appropriate if over dinner they would agree on a divorce.

Rachel kicked off her shoes and rushed into the kitchen. "Hi.." She said nervously, as if testing to see if Quinn was mad, furious, or in the middle of a rage blackout.

"How was work?" She asked casually.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh... Work was fine. I'm slowly but surely starting to like these kids. This one girl has an incredible voice."

"Maggie?" Quinn asked, looking back at her.

Rachel's eyebrows arched as she nodded. "I guess I've told you about her."

Quinn nodded.

Rachel did as well, and started setting the table. "So, did you get my letter?" She asked after a few beats of silence.

"Yup." Quinn said.

"And...?"

She turned off the stove, and slowly turned around to face Rachel. "I'll do it."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up as she sat up in her chair. "You'll... Do it?" She asked again.

Quinn nodded slowly. "Just know, if it were up to me, I wouldn't dare let you go. But, I trust our love, and I know that we've survived worse. We can survive this, and you'll come to realize that very shortly. So, I'll give you a divorce. But I want something in return." She said.

"Yeah, of course." Rachel said, nodding. She couldn't smile because getting a divorce wasnt necessarily a good thing. It sucked actually. She realized last night that she was in fact in love with Quinn, which made this all harder.

"Full honestly. 100%. I don't care if it'll kill me. If you go on a date with Finn, and I ask how it is, you tell me as if I'm your best friend. If you kiss him, you tell me. And if you start to realize that your feelings with him are stronger than they are with me, tell me. I'm not a dog, and I don't want to be held on by a leash."

Rachel chuckled softly, and bit her lip. "Okay Quinn, I promise. Total honesty. Thank you." She whispered, biting her lip.

Quinn took a deep breath in and nodded. "Yeah well, if it'll make you happy."

Rachel didn't clarify that it would, she just smiled sadly. "It smells great."

"That's because it is." Quinn said with a wink.

Rachel bit her lip and giggled. "Right, I should have known." She said, then sat at the table.

* * *

And within a week, both girls were sitting at the table, signing the divorce papers. Silence filled the room as Quinn signed her signature. She wrote a note saying 'I love you, and a divorce doesn't change that. No matter what I said, I will never stop fighting for you.' She slid the paper over to Rachel, eyeing the girls facial expression as she read the note.

Rachel glanced up at Quinn through her eyelashes and smiled softly. Quinn was so sweet. She signed her signature as well and exhaled in relief. "Well... There it is." She announced.

"It's been fun, Rachel." Quinn said, standing up. "I hope you enjoy falling in love with me all over again." She said with a smirk, and a wink. It was late. "Anyway, I'll sleep on the couch. Goodnight, beautiful." Quinn went off to the couch and laid down.

Rachel sat there, taking in deep breaths as she smiled softly to herself. Starting now, she lives life a single, bicurious girl. And she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

_Okay, so I think this is progress. _

_Next chapter, Rachel goes on a date with Finn, then comes home to a flirty, eventually half naked Quinn. What happens when she gets two different reactions for each person? _


	14. Chapter 13

Rachel woke up a few mornings later comfortably on the couch. She smelt breakfast. Rachel got up, and rubbed her eyes as she walked to the kitchen to see Quinn. Her girlfriend? Her ex wife? Her friend? She didn't know what to call her. "Morning." She said casually, sitting at the table. It had been a week and three days since they agreed on a divorce, and three days since they got it. They hadnt kissed in forever, not to mentioned even batted an eye.

"Morning." Quinn replied, putting vegan eggs and and potatoes on Rachel's plate. She sat down and smiled. "What are your plans for today?" She asked. "I was thinking I could take you to our high school, show you around. That's got to do something for you memory, huh?" She asked, plat forming a positive smile.

Rachel's smile faded as she ate her breakfast. "Today?" She asked.

"Why are you busy?" Quinn watched Rachel's guilty face as she remained silent. "Total honesty Rachel. You can tell me, it's fine."

She looked up and bit her lip. "Finn called and asked me out for lunch."

"A lunch date?" Quinn asked.

She shrugged. "He said we used to have them in high school."

Quinn clenched her jaw just barely and nodded with her best smile. "Okay, well then some other time. You'll be here for dinner, right?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"Yeah, of course. Like always." She said, matching the clearly fake smile.

Quinn licked her lips and nodded. "Okay good. Well, don't let me keep you. Have fun on your date." She said, walking the dishes to the sink to clean them. Quinn was trying to listen to Santana's advice, she was trying so hard. Be sweet, romantic, loving. Don't fight and don't show any sort of jealousy, but it was getting hard. She was rehashing all those old, broken emotions she felt from senior year, and Rachel had do idea.

* * *

By lunch, Rachel took the address and drove to where Finn wanted to meet. She was wearing a summer dress, sandals, and her hair down and straight. She got there at around 1:30. Rachel walked into the restaurant and saw Finn sitting there alone. He looked up, smiled at her and waved for her to come over. Rachel smiled, then joined him.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." She blushed, sitting down. Rachel still hadnt made her mind up about Finn. The 'testing of the waters' probably wouldn't last very long considering she already realized that she was in love with Quinn. Rachel sat down and glanced at the menu. "So how are you?" She asked.m

"I'm good. Better now that we finally got to do this." He said charmingly.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"How are you with everything that's happened? The divorce? How's Quinn taking it?" He added.

"Honesty? Everything besides kissing is the same. I told her I needed to explore my feelings for both of you, and I think she understands that." Rachel said with a nod and a smile.

Finn gave her his best crooked smile and lifted his glass. "Here's to old flames rekindling." He said.

She arched her eyebrows at the toast, yet clinked their glasses together. She took a sip, eyeing him as she did.

"I'm really happy we're doing this, Rachel. No matter the circumstances, I knew you and I would find a way back to each other."

Rachel chuckled lightly, thinking he was kidding. "Finn, you do realize I haven't made up my mind yet, right? I'm not with you, and I'm not with her. This is just a date, don't get ahead of yourself."

He nodded and held up his hands in defence. "I know, sorry. I just really missed you." He said, placing his hand on top of hers. His smile faded when he felt a bump on her ring finger. "You're still wearing it?" Finn asked, referring to the ring.

Rachel glanced down, and nodded slowly. "Oh, yeah I guess I am. I forgot to take it off." She said, slipping her hand away from his awkwardly.

Finn chuckled with a nod. "Completely understandable."

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn was at home cleaning. Cleaning out of stress, and cleaning out of anger because she had to hold it all in when Rachel came home she got out her phone and called Santana.

"Hello?" Santana answered, still in Lima. She stayed an extra week, knowing that Quinn would need her help.

"You know what I have finally realized? She's selfish. Rachel is selfish! She's playing me like a toy. Like she can turn me on and off whenever she hell she pleases! I'm sick of holding it all in, because sooner or later im going to explode!" She ranted.

Santana moved the phone away from her face, and chuckled lightly. "Quinn... Quinn... Quinn!" She finally yelled, getting the girl to stop ranting. "Stop. Calm down, okay? That's what I'm here for. Whenever you need to vent, call me. Don't wait until you're going to explode. But when she comes back, put on that smile of yours, and work your charm." Santana said with a nod.

Quinn shook her head and sighed heavily. "I don't know if I can do that. I'm so mad at her, I shouldn't be, but I am."

"Where is she right now?"

"On a lunch date with Finn." She mocked, gagging afterward.

Santana nodded, chuckling lightly. "Which explains why you're upset. Q, trust me. When Rachel finally realizes its been you all along, all of this... Will be worth it."

Quinn sighed heavily. "But is it?"

"Yes, it is. Don't worry, by the time I go back to New York, you and Rachel will be back together. I promise. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve, some you aren't even aware of." Santana said, with a smirk. "So calm down, and remember that you love your wife. Good luck." She said, then hung up.

Quinn slammed the phone on the counter before mumbling. "Ex wife."

* * *

Finn walked Rachel back to her car, holding her hand. It was an awkward action when he first tried it, but she told him it was okay to hold her hand, so he did. "I had a lot of fun." He said, leaning her against her own car.

"Me too." Rachel said, still laughing from the jokes he had said earlier. "I'll... I'll call you." She promised with a nod. Rachel could tell Finn was eyeing her lips. But she couldn't kiss him. Not because of the first date rule, but because at this point, she wasnt feeling that passion with him.

He nodded, and took the hint as he stepped back. "I'll wait by the phone. Bye babe." He said, winking and blowing her a kiss.

Rachel sighed and rubbed her forehead. So she wasnt sexually attracted to him. What did that matter? Was she sexually attracted to Quinn? Yes. The first time they kiss, she almost had sex with her right then and there. Rachel rolled her eyes and drove home.

* * *

She walked through the doors at about 4 o clock. "I'm home!" She called.

Quinn was working on her book downstairs, and came up at the sound of Rachel's voice. "Hey, how was your date?" She asked, moving to sit on the couch.

"It was good." She said honestly, sitting on the couch as well.

Quinn hummed out her response. "Right... Did he kiss you?" She asked, her words very specific.

"No. We didn't kiss at all." Rachel said.

She tried hiding her smile, but failed of course.

"What were you doing down there?"

"Working on a new chapter for my book." Quinn stated. "Titled Not The End." She said with a smirk.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. "What's this chapter about?"

"Us. Just like every chapter."

She nodded, chuckling lightly. "Can you read it to me?"

Quinn's eyebrows shot up this time as she nodded. "Sure, follow me." She said, and stood up, walking downstairs to the basement. "I'm just warning you, everything I wrote in this chapter is... Well some of it is harsh. It's the things I'm not able to tell you vocally."

Rachel nervously sat down as she listened to Quinn read.

_"And now here we are. In today. And you must be thinking that at this point in the story, today seems like the safest place. Whenever one reads a book, they wait for the today. Because the today usually symbolizes when the fighting and the drama is over. And the pair can live happily ever after. But unfortunately, my today is my own personal nightmare. Rachel asked me for a divorce. And let me tell you, no words could describe my shock in that moment. I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, and even in that moment of hatred, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to prove to her that I was worth fighting for. That if I could convince her with one thing, it would be my lips. She loves kissing me, I can tell. Even after her accident, it's been a way of communication between us. But I didn't. I couldn't kiss her, because in that moment she broke my heart, and didn't deserve that level of affection. After a long time of thinking about it, I eventually decided that maybe a divorce was for the best. She wanted her freedom, and I wanted mine. I wanted freedom to let go. To put myself in that position where the what if wasnt so scary. What if this is the end? What if this divorce isn't temporary? And what if she decides life without me is better than she expected? I can't break myself down with the what ifs, so I'm learning to let go. And the freedom behind divorce is giving me that. Right now she's on a date with Finn. Finn, the high school sweetheart, yet the guy who also started the spark between us. I should sit back confidently, knowing she'll realize I'm better for her, but I can't. She's being selfish. She is putting a pause on our marriage so she can fool around with some guy. And she expects me to sit around like a lost puppy until hearing the word 'come.' I always tell myself to smarten up. To stand up for myself and be my own hero, but the second I hear that handle turn, and see her walk in the house, it's like I am that lost puppy. And Rachel is my owner, telling me what to do. I hate how weak I am around her, but it's been that way since high school. I'm whipped. That's the word. Everyone tells me, and I'm sure she knows it. She's selfish, and she's taking advantage of how strong my love is for her, knowing I'll stick around. I don't want to be the second option for her. I should be her first, or maybe our marriage in the first place wasnt for the best._" Quinn said, then she slammed the book closed, wiping a single tear.

Rachel remained silent, her eyes wide and lips parted. "Is that true?" She questioned sadly, standing up.

Quinn walked away from her desk, making it upstairs in silence. Santana said to avoid fighting, but she needed to get that out, whether it was her own improved words, or words she wrote down earlier that day. It felt good, but now they were fighting again.

"You think I'm being selfish?" She asked, hurt and sadness melting softly in her voice.

Quinn stopped in her tracks and turned around to eye Rachel. "Tell me you love him." She said.

"What? No, I don't."

"Tell me you love me." She challenged.

Rachel's lips parted and she looked down, inhaling sharply.

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes, in your kisses, your soft delicate voice," Quinn said, walking closer to her. "You love me. You're in love with me, so I don't know what you need to figure out. I'm standing right here, Rachel!" Quinn took her shoulders and softly pinned her against the wall. "I know you love me." She whispered.

Rachel looked up at Quinn with hungry eyes, biting on her lip as she panted.

"Tell me my touch doesn't drive you insane." She said, her hand resting on Rachel's hip. "That my voice doesn't echo in your head when you sleep alone." She whispered in Rachel's ear. "That my lips aren't the main character in all of your dreams." Quinn's lips slid down Rachel's neck where she placed sensual kisses, sucking softly. "He can't touch you like I can. He doesn't know your weakness, and your preferences. Finn can't make your knees weak." Quinn squeezed Rachel's hips, digging her nails into her skin.

Rachel threw her head back, giving the blonde more room to leave kisses. She moaned softly, biting on her lip. "Quinn..." She whispered, shutting her eyes tightly.

Quinn finally backed up and separated themselves. "But for some reason, you still need to figure things out, even though you're brain already knows what it wants. And that's why you're selfish." She said, before walking upstairs by herself.

Rachel was left against the wall, wanting more. She saw Quinn's point. She did love her, and she did have the physical attraction to her, so what on earth was stopping her from going after what she wanted? A confused Rachel threw herself on the couch, impatiently waiting for dinner.

* * *

At around 6:30, Quinn took a shower. She let the water run cold considering her attempt at cracking Rachel got a little heated. Though she was trying to prove a point, the kisses weren't necessary. Well, for her they were. Quinn missed being intimate with Rachel. A heated make out session was the furthest they've gone in months, and it's killing her from he inside out. After her shower, she threw on her robe, tying it loosely to the v from her chest to cleavage was like the yellow brick rode. Follow it, and you get your wish. She walked down the stairs, seeing Rachel asleep.

Quinn chuckled, her hair still wet. She decided to just order in a pizza considering she didn't feel like standing over a stove. She sat on the couch opposite Rachel, eyeing her as she slept.

* * *

Eventually, Rachel stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes landed on white. A white robe with freshly shaved, long legs. Her eyes travelled upwards to see a very teasing about of cleavage followed by Quinn's face, and wet hair. God what was she doing to her? She sat up in the couch, and wiped her drool. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked, trying to look away from Quinn's revealed body.

"Not long." Quinn said, smirking to herself. "I ordered a pizza a half hour ago, so that should be here in any minute."

Rachel nodded, and scratched her head. "Nice... Nice robe." She awkwardly said.

Quinn looked down at herself and fiddled with the loose knot she had made. "Oh, thanks. You got it for me for my birthday last year. You got it two sizes too small on purpose, you perv." She said with a wink, giggling softly.

Rachel chuckled uncomfortably as well. "I... I'm sorry Quinn." She said, lightening the mood.

Quinn exhaled and tilted her head. "For what?"

"Being selfish. You're right. My feelings for you are sorted out. I know how I feel for you, and I'm being selfish for keeping you in the dark for so long. I just... It's hard for me to just say it. It's three words, but those three words change everything. Because once I say them, you're going to expect for me to be yours eternally."

Quinn scoffed and shook her head. "Those three words don't make you mine forever. Only two words do. : I do. Yet you ripped those two words in half when you signed the divorce papers. I love you won't change anything, because the divorce papers ruin any shot of it meaning more than it does."

Rachel parted her lips and her eyes softened. She looked down and tugged at her hair. God, she felt awful. "But I do." She said. "Love you." Rachel added breathlessly as she looked up at Quinn through her eyelashes.

"I know." She said, refusing to say it back. Hot and cold, Santana told her. Hot and cold. Then, the doorbell rang, breaking their eye contact. "I'll get it." Quinn said, and walked to the door swiftly. She paid for the pizza, and came back.

The two girls ate, mostly in silence.

"You can take the bed tonight." Rachel said. "Starting now, we'll rotate."

Quinn arched her eyebrows and nodded as she finished off her last piece. "Well then I'm going to go upstairs. I'm pretty tired." The blonde said, standing up.

Rachel nodded, her eyes examining the girls body.

"But do me a favour." Quinn started. "If you can't sleep tonight, turn on the TV, and press play." She said. "You might like what you find." And with that, Quinn walked upstairs.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of what the blonde met.

* * *

After finishing off her third and last slice, Rachel got ready for bed. She got under the blankets and eyed the turned off TV. Of course she couldn't sleep now, because Quinn put that mystery idea in her head. She was way too curious to stop herself as she reached for the remote, turned the TV on and pressed play.

Rachel sat back in the couch as she eyed what seemed to be a home movie.

A girl that could have only been Quinn a few years back handed the video camera to a girl Rachel assumed was Santana. She tilted her head as she paid attention not only to the blondes speech, but the way they acted together.

Rachel, in real time gasped in sync with the Rachel from a few years ago. The speech Quinn delivered was beautiful. So real, so loving, and so passionate. Rachel just experienced herself getting engaged to the girl who is now her ex wife and sleeping upstairs.

She felt her own tear fall down her cheek as past Rachel and Quinn kissed passionately. "Yes baby, I'll marry you." Filled the room and filled her head. The proposal was beautiful, and Quinn knew that seeing this would change the way Rachel saw everything.

She exhaled loudly as the screen turned blue. Rachel stared at the bright colour for what seemed like an hour before turning the TV off. Quinn was romantic. Quinn was stubborn. Quinn was sexy. Quinn was her true love, and Rachel was blocking that from herself. But she couldn't do that anymore. Tomorrow, she would find Finn and end it with him. It was time to win her wife back.

* * *

_Just know, I'm reading every review. And I'm smiling like a mad person with how invested you guys are. Thank you for the followers and the favourites. Every comment I take into account, and it's giving me more ideas. I hope you liked this chapter. Quinn finally got to stand up for herself, and I personally enjoyed writing it. _


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks for the positive reviews! Good to know I've pleased all of you. Unfortunately the time has come. I think there will only be two more chapters including this one. Maybe three depending if I want to add a sappy chapter to top things off.

* * *

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

Rachel woke up the next morning in an empty house. She frowned at the silence, hoping to start her day off with the love of her life. The night before, though sad, was life changing. She had a realization, one that she can't come back from. Quinn is the girl for her. In some ways, Rachel always knew, but the curiosity behind Finn brought her down. Maybe she was curious about him because she was afraid to love someone as quickly as she had fallen for Quinn. But no matter the reasons or the excuses, she was here now. Happy. Happy isn't a feeling, it's a destination. And she was finally there. The car was parked, the bags were unpacked, and she had reached happy. Rachel berry could finally let the tension in her shoulders go and be happy.

She stood from the couch and walked over to the kitchen where she saw a note. "_I assumed you watched the home video? I have a way with words, don't I? I would have woken you, but you looked too precious. I went to the airport. A friend of mine just came to town. Should be back at 2, possibly sooner."_ Rachel smiled at note, quickly folding it and setting it aside.

She looked at the time, it was 12. Which was probably enough time to end things with Finn.

Rachel ran upstairs, got showered, changed, and did her hair and make up. By 12:44 she was out the door and in the car.

* * *

By 12:44, Quinn was standing at the gates in the airport, holding a cheesy sign that read 'Puckerman.' That was right. None other than the father of her baby, partial High School sweetheart, and dearest friend is back in Lima Ohio.

In no time, his plane had landed and she saw the boy walking out of the doors, and towards her. He had a goofy smile on his face, his Mohawk shaven with the slightest stubble resting handsomely on his face.

"Well well, look who the cat dragged in." Quinn said once he was in talking distance. She dropped the sign and ran up to him, pulling puck into a tight hug.

He chuckled into her shoulder, briefly lifting her off the ground. "I missed you, Fabray." Puck said, setting her down. "You look great, but that's no surprise. How are you? I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I was really busy with my band."

Quinn shook her head, grabbing one of his bags and began walking out. "Don't worry, I completely understand. You called, you wrote, and you prayed. You did more than enough. But you're here now, and that's all that matters." She said, happily stepping closer to him once he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"So you never answered my question. How are you?" Puck asked again, putting his luggage in the trunk of the taxi.

Quinn sighed and chuckled. "4 months ago, I was a wreck. 3 months ago, I was confident. 2 months ago, I was sure. Last month I was heart broken. Today, I'm hopeful." She said briefly. The confused look on her friends face made her laugh. "The journey with Rachel has been impossible. We started off okay. Slowly we became friends, then we started dating, and kissing and getting comfortable with each other. Then we got into this huge fight, which led her into Finns arms." Quinn continued as she sat in the cab, puck sliding close to her. "She told me she was confused, and asked for a divorce. And with awful advice from my so called best friend, I gave it to her. But now we're at the point where I'm not afraid to speak my mind. I feel like now I can tease her, flirt with her, and stand up for myself all at the same time. I'm just... Trying to think positively. Because if I let myself think, even for a second, that she loves Finn more, I might break." Quinn said honestly, eyeing puck through watery tears.

He shook his head and pulled her in close. "There's no way. Be confident, have faith in you two, and never give up. You're Quinn and Rachel. If anyone is going to make it, it's you two." Puck smiled and kissed her forehead.

Quinn smiled and giggled. "When did you get soft?"

"California does that to a person."

* * *

Rachel stood outside of Finns apartment door. She eyed the number for a while debating if she should just go. But then she figured, she owed him the truth. So, nervously, she knocked three times.

After 2 long minutes of waiting, Finn finally answered with a surprised smile. "Rachel! Hi, come in." He said, opening the door for the girl to step inside.

"Okay.." Rachel mumbled, stepping inside. She looked around, pretending to be impressed. "Nice place."

"Rach.. It's an apartment. Only temporary." He told her, chuckling. Finn walked over to Rachel and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing her mood shift from earlier in the week.

Rachel shook her head, and exhaled loudly. "I..." She started. "I was confused Finn." Rachel looked up to meet his gaze. "From the time I woke up, up until a few hours ago, I was confused. Not sure who I was, and who I was supposed to be. I broke my wife's heart so I could test the waters with you. I hurt her, just to be selfish."

"But it was worth it, right?" He asked, smiling.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "I can see why I loved you, Finn. But now that I know Quinn, and I know what it's like with her, I can't go back. I can see how easy it is to love her. And I can't keep hurting her like this. It's not fair to her, and frankly, leading you on isn't fair to you either."

Finn dropped his hand from her shoulder and scratched his head. "So what are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?"

Rachel chuckled lightly and shook her head. "I can't break up with someone I was never fully committed to." She said, sighing sadly. "It'll always be Quinn. I was just lying to myself earlier." Rachel walked over to the door, and opened it. "I'm sorry Finn." She added before walking out.

Once Rachel closed the door behind her, she exhaled loudly. That felt great. Finally, she had everything off of her chest. She had officially made up her mind, and was set to go win Quinn back.

* * *

When Rachel got home, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. It's been about a month since the last time she kissed Quinn. And now she could, and she wouldn't stop herself from being with the blonde completely.

Rachel walked up to the doorstep and took a deep breath in before turning the door to walk inside. What she saw made her excited grin turn into an envious scowl.

She saw a man, with a buzzed hair cut, cuddling close with her wife on the couch. Quinn looked happy, much happier than Rachel had seen her. The blonde was laughing loudly, a glass of wine on the coffee table I'm front of them.

"Well this is cozy." She said, slamming the door shut behind her to announce her presence.

Puck and Quinn both looked up and immediately sat up in the couch, moving away from each other. "Oh hey babe, this is the friend I went to pick up from the airport." Quinn said, standing up and walking over to Rachel. "This is Puck. We went to high school together. All three of us."

Puck stood up and offered his hand. "Hi Rachel." He said civilly.

Rachel eyed his hand and scoffed. She eventually took it, shaking it slowly. Rachel turned her head to eye Quinn as she whispered, "can I talk to you alone?"

Quinn shot her eyebrows up and nodded. "Puck, I'm sorry, I need to discuss something with Rachel. I'll give you a call while you're still in town, and we'll catch up." She said, hugging him goodbye.

"I understand." Puck said, walking to the door. "Bye Rachel, great seeing you again."

Rachel waved to him, and the second he was gone, she crossed her arms. "That little date wasnt enough catching up?" She asked, clearly jealous as she moved to pick up the glass of wine.

"What?" Quinn asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"When you said you were picking up a friend, i thought it would be a female friend."

Quinn chuckled. "Rachel, you're logic doesn't make sense! I'm a lesbian, remember? Not only that, but I'm /your/ lesbian. Why do you feel safer with me having a female friend home alone with me, rather than puck?"

"Isn't Puck the douchebag that knocked you up?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Quinn clenched her jaw and looked down as she nodded. "Right... But that was also before I discovered who I was. Why are we even talking about this? You have no right to be jealous!" She yelled.

Rachel laughed before walking off into the kitchen to put the wine away. "Who said anything about me being jealous?" She denied.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're acting like a clingy girlfriend, or making assumptions, or bringing up past mistakes."

"So you admit that he was a mistake?" Rachel asked, facing her expectantly.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and threw her head in her hands. "I can't believe we're even having this discussion Rachel! You're dating Finn, are you not? So why the hell do you think it's fair for you to be jealous, when I have to bit my tongue every time you come home from a date?"

"That's different!" Rachel yelled.

"Yeah, and why's that?"

Rachel sighed and stopped pacing the kitchen as she tugged at her hair. "Because I'm not dating him in spite of you, or to get back at you."

Quinn shook her head and scoffed. "I'm not dating puck! Holly shit, you're so sensitive! I deserve to have someone around that I can talk to."

"You can't talk to me?"

"I could, until you demanded a divorce and started dating some other guy!" She yelled, kicking the lower cabinet.

Rachel sighed, she couldn't tell Quinn now. Not only was it too late, but she was too stubborn. "I'm not dating him."

Quinn chuckled as she nodded. "Right, my bad. You're 'testing the waters'" she mocked, making her voice sound nothing like Rachel's.

Rachel clenched her jaw. "I can't believe you." She whispered. "You said you understood where I was coming from. That you wouldn't give up! That you would fight for me!"

"Isn't that exactly what I've been doing?" Quinn asked, storming over to her. "Telling you I love you almost every chance I get, cooking for you, sharing stories, home videos, staying faithful? I haven't given up Rachel. But if you want me to, say the word and I'm gone. Because I can't keep living like this." Quinn said, their lips inches from each other.

Rachel inhaled sharply and eyed Quinn's lips. "You're so willing to just give up?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn yelled, stepping back. "I can't keep doing this. These games. The pushing and pulling, the mixed signals, the glances, the flirting, the fighting. I'm too old to waste my life being unhappy. I'm tired Rachel."

"So you're unhappy with me?"

"No... I'm just unhappy." Quinn confessed, crossing her arms. "And puck coming over today... That was the most fun I've had in months. And you had to show up and turn it into something it's not. If anyone should be yelling jealous threats, it's me." Quinn said.

Eventually, the two girls fell into silence. Rachel knew Quinn was right, but she'd never say so. Quinn knew she was being harsh, but she'd never say so. Their fights always went like this. One girl ended up saying one thing too much, and it would explode. And it was usually always Quinn.

"Where were you today? When puck and I got here, you were gone." Quinn questioned.

"I.." Rachel started, eyeing her. "I went to see Finn."

Quinn scoffed, and nodded as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Yeah? And how did that go?"

Rachel eyed her, wanting to kiss off every tear and finally make love to her. But she couldn't. "It went great. We have another date tonight." She lied.

Quinn eyed the clock. It was around 4. "Then I guess you should go. Don't want to be late." She said, clenching her jaw.

Rachel scoffed and nodded. She grabbed her purse on the kitchen table and stormed out in heavy, loud tears.

The second the door slammed, Quinn took the wine glasses that were in her hand and threw them on the ground. "Fuck!" She yelled, eventually the yelling turning into quiet sobs. She couldn't remember the last time she felt happy. The last time she felt like life had actually been going well. She just wanted this game to be over.

* * *

Rachel drove over to Finns, wiping her tears as she sobbed loudly. She parked in the parking lot and eyed herself in her rear view mirror. Rachel wiped her tears and waited for the swelling and redness to go down. Once it did, she hopped out of her car and stormed over to his room.

She knocked eagerly on his door, impatiently looking around.

Finn opened and arched his eyebrows. "Rachel? What are-"

He got cut off by Rachel stepped forward to attach her lips with his. This was their first kiss, and Rachel was surprised by how bad it made her feel. Her eyed fluttered shut as the kiss continued and she felt herself gasp.

**Because in the blink of an eye...**

"Being apart of something special makes you special, right?"

"You know you can kiss me if you want to."

"I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed"

"I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition but I don't hate you"

"I couldn't tell if I was just sad or thirsty."

"You gotta trust me when I say you're the hottest guy in school."

"Quinn really is very pretty."

"You don't belong here Rachel. You can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."

"You're a very pretty girl Quinn, the prettiest girl I ever met, but you're more than that."

"I miss seeing you in the choir room."

"We're kind of friends, huh?"

"On my way."

"Do you have any idea what you mean to me?"

"He's gone, Quinn. Finn, he's gone."

"Would you maybe want to go out with me?"

"I love you"

"Yes baby, yes. I will marry you."

**... She remembered. **


	16. Chapter 15

I know some of you expected that from here, things would be easier. But I came up with one more obstacle, which may last a while depending how this chapter goes. So it will extend the story. Depending on how long I drag it out for, I can't see it lasting more than 2, maybe 3 more chapters. I'm sick of them fighting! :( but, you all seem to think that Quinn deserves to move on. You've all begged for a jealous Rachel. So enjoy.

* * *

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

The second Rachel stormed out and slammed the door, Quinn groaned loudly. As far as she was concerned, that was the word she needed to let go completely. Rachel had stormed out far too many times during this last half a year, and again, she was crying wolf. But this time, Quinn wouldn't buy into it.

She walked over to her phone, and called Santana.

"Hello?" The Latina picked up.

"Please tell me you're still in Lima." Quinn said quickly, trying to get her words in.

"I'm on my way to the airport." Santana said, chuckling. "But there is a later flight I could take. Want me to come over to say goodbye?"

Quinn exhaled a breath of relief and nodded. "Please? I really need my best friend."

Santana chuckled and nodded. "Okay, I'll be there blondie. Just be patient, and breathe."

* * *

Within what felt like 30 minutes, her doorbell rang. With a bottle of wine on the coffee table, Quinn jumped up and answered the door. She exhaled at the sight of Santana, and crashed into her arms.

Her hands fisted the girls shirt desperately as she cried into the girls shoulder.

"You can't keep doing this, Quinn. Otherwise, I'll have to move back here." Santana said, stepping inside, and pulling away. She looked Quinn in her tear filled eyes.

"Last time, I promise. Because I'm not letting her get to me anymore. I don't care what you say, I'm done." Quinn said, walking over to her couch, sitting down to pour herself a drink.

Santana tilted her head and sighed. "If you don't care what I say, why did you call me here?"

"You're the only person who can cheer me up." She said truthfully. "That's why you're here."

Santana nodded and moved to sit on the couch, sighing heavily. "What happened, pretty?" She asked, moving a strand of hair away from Quinn's face.

She looked down and breathed in. "It's just over. I can't waste anymore energy on her. She's not remembering, she doesn't _want_ to remember, because she's not happy with me. And I'm not going to let that affect me. Maybe she was right. Maybe this whole accident was to bring her and Finn back together."

Santana shook her head fiercely. "You don't believe that, Quinn. You don't believe it, and I don't believe it." She said honestly. "You're soul-mates."

Quinn scoffed and shook her head, taking a long sip at her drink. "If we were, we wold be riding off into the sunset by now. But instead she's at Finns, and I'm here drinking my sorrows away."

"Love takes time, sweetie." Santana said, narrowing her eyes sadly. "You can't give up. How come I seem to be the only one rooting for you two?"

"Because you're stuck in the past. I've finally kicked down the door, and I'm ready to just... Let go." She said, looking over at Santana smiling softly. "And I know why you're so hopeful, San." She said, nodding.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Why's that?"

"Because the past means you and Brittany. It also means me and Rachel. So you think that if me and Rachel can work it out, then there's hope for you and Brittany. But they're both gone. There's no winning them back at this point, and we both have to accept that."

Santana clenched her jaw and looked down, nodding. "I miss her."

Quinn looked down at her and slid her glass of wine over closer to her. "Don't. Her and Sam are engaged. You need to accept that, just like I need to accept that my life starts today. We need a fresh sheet of paper."

Santana chuckled and nodded again. "And how do you plan on doing that living in the same small town as Rachel?"

Quinn stayed silent for a moment before she spoke again, breaking the silence. "Got enough room on that plane to New York for the both of us?" Quinn asked.

"Are you serious?"

Quinn only nodded. "I can't stay here, I can't live here anymore. New city, new life. It's the only way."

Santana shook her head. "I won't let you drop everything to just realize in a few weeks the mistake you made."

She licked her lips and shook her head. "It's not a mistake. You, Kurt and Blaine are the only true friends I have left. You are the only person who can make me smile at my weakest, and the only person I think about when I'm sad." She whispered, eyeing Santana's lips.

"You're drunk." She whispered.

"Doesn't mean it's not true." She said, moving closer on the couch. "I just... Need to try something." She whispered, moving in to close the gap between their lips.

This was of course just a rebound kiss, but ever since Rachel stormed out, Quinn took the time to evaluate. Rachel's not there for her, Santana is. Rachel hasn't made her laugh in months, Santana has. She just needed this kiss to get her mind off of Rachel.

Quinn's hand found the back of Santana's head, tugging softly at her hair. She adjusted on the couch, moving to sit on top of her, her legs on either side. Quinn smirked into the kiss when she felt Santana's hands rest firmly on her ass. Their hips buckled together, earning a moan from both girls. Quinn could feel the area in between her legs getting damp, but before she could act on it, Santana squirmed from underneath her.

"Wow, what the hell are we doing?" She yelled, jumping up from the couch and straightening out her clothes.

"Rebound sex." She said.

Santana laughed loudly and shook her head. "No. We're not having sex, and we can't make out. You're drunk and lonely. And me? I've _been_ lonely. We're both using each others weakness' to get our mind off the truth, but I won't let you make a mistake because of our foggy thoughts."

Quinn nodded and scratched the back of her head. "I love her." She whispered, her eyes quickly filling with tears. "Take me to New York. Please, I can't stay here anymore to watch her drift further than she already has." Quinn said, standing up.

"I don't know.." Santana said, sighing.

"Please."

Santana looked up at her threw her eyelashes and chuckled. "Promise you won't try to seduce me on the plane or any moment afterward?"

Quinn giggled and nodded. "Just friends." She agreed.

Both girls stood in silence before Santana said, "the next flight leaves at 6. That gives you half hour to pack. Do you think you can do it?" She asked, and in a flash, Quinn was rushing upstairs to pack.

* * *

The second her eyes shut, they opened back up. Rachel pushed Finn away aggressively, and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god." She whispered, her eyes quickly flooding with tears.

"What?" He asked, coming closer. "Did I bite you again?"

"Oh my god." She repeated, backing up. "I... I remember." She whispered.

Finns eyebrows shot up as he chuckled. "You remember? Everything?" He asked, grinning.

She could only nod, in complete shock with all the information. She knew everything. Her love with Finn in high school, and her passionate future with Quinn after they graduated. She knew it before, but now it was clear. It was obvious and it wasnt just a hopeful guess; Quinn is her soulmate. And she won't let jealousy or confusion get in the way anymore. She remembered everything before the crash, and the way she acted afterward. She was a bitch. A confused, unfaithful wife that had hurt Quinn in more ways than one. That itself caused her knees to go weak as she fell to the ground.

"This is a cause for celebration." Finn said, running to grab champagne and two glasses. "How do you feel?" He asked, rushing back to her.

"Lost." She said. "More lost than when I woke up 5 months ago." She stood up, and angrily furrowed her eyebrows. "You took advantage of me!" She accused.

"What?" He asked, lifting his hands up in defence.

"You knew I had no memory of the past! You knew that this accident may just be beneficial for you and I. You figured that with my confusion, you could persuade me to fall for you all over again."

Finn chuckled and shook his head. "Rachel, that's not what happened. You wanted to be with me. You flirted, so I flirted back."

"And you should have known damn well that normal me would never do that! I love Quinn, and because of you I ruined my marriage. Oh my god, I lost the one thing in my life that was good. That was sure. The one person who really loved me." She said the last part more to herself as tears flooded out of her eyes like Niagara falls.

Finn shook his head and stepped forward, touching her shoulders. "I love you." He said, smiling.

"Get off of me!" Rachel yelled, shoving his hand off as she ran to his door. "Don't even think about calling me ever again. Thank you so much Finn. Thank you for reminding me what a colossal ass you are." She said, before storming out and slamming the door behind her.

Rachel didn't know whether to cry or smile. It was a bittersweet moment. She knew who she was. She knew every detail of her life, and could now continue on with normal. But, she lost her wife in more ways than one. She broke her, ripped her to shreds, and divorced her as well as saying hurtful things that weren't true. And if Rachel knew her wife at all, her forgiveness wouldn't come easy.

She got in her car quickly, no music. She had to plan her speech on the drive. "Quinn, I'm so sorry. Not just for that fight we had earlier, but for every moment we've spent together since the accident. I've given you hope, then ripped it right out of your hands every time. Tonight, I went to Finns with the hopes of getting back at you. And I kissed him. I'm so sorry, because it meant nothing, I just wanted to feel something. I wanted so bad for things to go back to normal. I wanted to, I needed to, and it did. When I shut my eyes for the kiss, I remembered. I remembered every single thing because I _wanted_ this pain to go away. I love you, and I'll say it every morning, every night, and every second in between, because I can't lose you again. I'm so sorry baby. You know I'll never hurt you again if you give me a second chance. I love you more than anything, and the thought of living a second without you would kill me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but just give me this chance to make it up to you, and I promise you it'll be worth it." She recited to herself in the car, smiling with a nod. By the time her speech had ended, she was on the driveway to her house.

It suddenly didn't look so foreign, because now she knew every memory that came with it. The time they had sex on the hood of their car at 3 am. The time they bought a basketball net and Quinn tried to teach Rachel, and the whole idea burst into flames. Their marriage, it was waiting inside for her to claim it, and she would.

Rachel burst through the doors. "Quinn?!" She called loudly, smiling. Rachel kicked off her shoes and ran into the kitchen. No one. Living room. No one. She ran upstairs and into their room. No one. Nothing, but a note. Rachel nervously shook her head. "No.. " she whispered to herself as she approached the note.

_"I could never leave you without saying goodbye, and that's what this notes for. I could also never leave things with you on a bad note, and that's what this notes for. I left, Rachel. I left because staying in this house hurts too much to move. I see the kitchen and I see the times I cooked for you. I see the living room and I see the number of times we shared a 'heated exchange of tongues' while watching mindless TV. I see the staircase, and I see us framing each picture we figured was worth remembering. I see our bedroom, and I see moments that are too inappropriate to write on paper. I know and I've accepted at this point that you remembering is close to impossible. I know that. And I can't keep living here, living like this, without you on my arm. So I needed a new start. I went to New York with Santana tonight. I don't know if it'll last, and I don't know if I'll ever be back, but I do know this is for the best. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I can't help but feel guilty for how lost you are. I was the cause of your accident, so I blame myself for ever action following it. I will always love you, and no one could ever replace you. I know you can't remember, but please don't forget about me. Quinn." _

By the time she read the last word, Rachel was crying. She was shaking, she couldn't move, let alone breathe. Quinn was gone. Her wife, her everything, she was gone. She fell to the ground and yelled loudly as she cried. Rachel tried to see if Quinn left the time on the note, but nothing. Maybe Rachel could catch her. Maybe she was still at the airport. It could be like the grande finale in a movie. Quinn deserved that romantic gesture, and she'd get it. Whether Rachel would catch her at the gate, or have to fly to New York herself, Rachel Berry would fight for her wife. Her wife.

* * *

What do you think? Should Rachel catch her at the gate, or have to fly to New York to express her love?

Any other obstacles, or suggestions, let me know :)


	17. Chapter 16

Taken all of your comments into account. At this point, I still haven't made up my mind, so I'm literally writing all of this as I go. Wish me luck :)

* * *

IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE

Quinn and Santana were at the airport, luggage weighing them down as hey exchanged casual conversation.

"I can't believe you just left and didn't say goodbye." Santana said, sighing as she shook her head.

"I couldn't.." Quinn started, sighing heavily as well. "Because if I waited until she got home, I wouldn't have been able to leave." She expressed honestly.

They moved up in the line as Santana chuckled softly. "But you left a note?"

Quinn only nodded.

"She's going hate you."

"Let her. It's better that she hate me for leaving, than hate me for ruining her life." Quinn said, eyeing her. "Because that's what I've been doing, and she's made that crystal clear."

Santana only chuckled. "You don't honestly believe you ruined her life, do you?"

Quinn shrugged. "What other explanation is there?"

Santana sighed, and ignored the question. "The best type of love is the one that you have to fight for. I can't sit back and just let you give up." Santana said, shaking her head as they moved up again in the line.

Quinn sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Well it's not your choice to make. I'm here, and there's no turning back at this point.

"But Quinn-"

"No buts, Santana. I'm doing this." Quinn said, shaking her head. "If you really felt that this was a bad idea, why allow me to come with you in the first place?"

Santana licked her lips and shook her head. "I thought it would give you the romantic happily ever after you deserve. I thought it would finally make Rachel understand that she could lose you, causing her to burst through the doors, begging for your forgiveness. But now? Now I realize this isn't a movie, and your happy ending isn't just going to be handed to you. Unless you man up, and fight for the woman you love, you can't expect things to get better."

Quinn clenched her jaw as she tried ignoring the girl. "Good advice. Maybe you should take it."

"This isn't about Brittany, Quinn. I've accepted the fact that her and I are history. I lost her, it sucked when i did, but i know theres no going back. I've accepted that, and I don't have any anger or built up emotions that I'm hiding. But you and Rachel? You haven't lost her yet. If anything, running away is going to ruin any chance you had to win her back."

Quinn felt tears forming in her eyes as they were called to the top of the line. Quinn tugged on Santana and left the line, letting the people behind them go in front. "Why do I always have to be the fighter?" She asked, allowing tears to escape. "For months, I have done nothing but beg for her, and apologize to her even if I did nothing wrong. I'm sick of being the one that makes everything okay. It feels nice sometimes to be fought for, but I wouldn't know anyway."

Santana cringed her face and scoffed. "You're being a baby." She said, hitting Quinn's arms. "Look at you, crying because /you/ don't want to be the girl that apologizes. You're being stubborn Quinn. Wouldn't you rather stay here and make things right, knowing that even if it didn't work out, there was nothing more you could have done? Or go to New York, get drunk a few times, only to lie in bed at night thinking about the things you should have said. The guilt will eat you alive Quinn, trust me." Santana said. "As your best friend, I'm not letting you get on this plane." Santana crossed her arms and licked her lips.

Quinn sighed and looked down. "Thank you." She whispered. All this time, Quinn needed that. She needed Santana to set her in her place, and remind her what the price was. Rachel, Rachel for eternity. And that was so much better than a ticket to New York. "Thank you." She said again, this time smiling.

"Go get her." Santana said, turning Quinn around, and smacking her ass to get her started.

Quinn giggled, grabbing her suitcase and ran out of the airport.

* * *

Rachel, with beads of sweat on her forehead, and nothing but her cell phone, quickly got in her car. She started it, and drove off. Rachel hadnt remembered the last time she felt so panicked or drove so fast. This right here, the speech she had, the gesture she'd made, the ultimatum she'd give, it was shaping her future. The future she would hope to continue sharing with Quinn. God, she could go on for days apologizing for the things she's done. It was as if for these last few months, Rachel had been taken over by her alter ego. A person completely opposite her regular self. And now that she's back, she has to stitch up the wounds she's made.

It took her 43 minutes exactly to get the airport. 43 minutes she spent praying that Quinn and Santana were still in a crowded line, hoping they wouldn't miss their flight. Once there, she hurriedly got out of her car and ran.

She could literally feel the movie in her head. The uplifting love song playing loudly in the back, the cameras filming from all different angels as she ran, and the viewers cheering because the tortured soul mates finally found their way back to each other.

"Flight 414 boarding." Was heard over the loud speaker. She knew that was Quinn's. Well, she knew nothing for sure, but she had that feeling. The feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd only felt once before. When her and Quinn kissed for the first time. She smiled softly, knowing that at this point it wasnt too late.

Rachel could have sworn that she saw a dark headed girl standing from the benches and gathering her luggage. Rachel's face lit up in hope. Santana. She ran her way towards the stranded girl. "Santana!" She called.

The girl turned around, revealing a strangers face. "Sorry?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows, looking at Rachel like she had three heads.

"Oh.. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Rachel awkwardly mumbled, before fiercely looking around the airport again. This was it, the climax. She looked again, more intently this time. She was looking for a brunette and a blonde... Her blonde. But nothing.

But eventually, when she was starting to lose hope, she saw someone standing impatiently in line that could only be her frenemy. Rachel smiled softly to herself, remembering back to the time Santana came over and got them all drunk. She was so manipulative, pretending to be best friends with the brunette, when clearly she just wanted to get her best friend laid. It was very sweet, in Santana's own way. and earned her some credit. "Santana?" She called again, more certain this time.

And like she expected, the girl shot her head over to where she heard her name. Santana. The Latinas expression was unreadable. With a mix of relieved, sadness and amusement, Santana stepped out of the line after saying something to the woman collecting the tickets. "Rachel? What are you doing here?" She asked, marching over to the petite brunette.

"Where's Quinn?" She asked immediately.

Santana sighed, not sure if she should give in right away. She crossed her arms. "Why? Finnocense got boring?" She asked, pursing her lips.

"Santana, shut up. This has nothing to do with Frankenteen, this is about me and Quinn. Now tell me where my wife is." Rachel shot back instantly, smirking to herself because she could tell from Santana's face what she was thinking.

Santana parted her lips and squinted her eyes, almost not sure if she wanted to believe it or not. "Frankenteen?" She asked, unsure as she softly smiled.

"Yes, Frankenteen. You forgot who he is? You know, the guy you slept with junior year. He bought you lunch after." Rachel said, matching the girls smile.

"No way.."

Rachel bit her lip and giggled as she nodded excitedly. "I know."

"You remember?!" Santana asked, trying to clarify.

Rachel nodded. "I remember." She repeated. And Rachel was in total shock when the girl she'd only hugged a few times crashed into her arms. "Okay... Can't breathe here..." She said.

Santana chuckled as she pulled back. "Oh my god, this amazing. How did this happen?" She asked eagerly.

Rachel shook her head and hand. "We don't have time for long stories. Where is Quinn? I have to apologize."

Santana smirked. "You two idiots are so in love." She commented.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, clearly confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Blondie decided against New York, and is currently on her way back to your house to win you back."

Rachel's heart literally melted. "She's staying?" She just barely whispered, her eyes quickly filling with tears,

Santana giggled as she nodded.

"Will she forgive me Santana? I can't... Lose her. But at this point, I don't deserve her either."

Santana groaned and rolled her eyes. "What is with you Berry-Fabray's? You two always come crawling to me in tears when there is a problem. Does it look like my shirt says 'come cry on my shoulder?'" She questioned, then spoke quickly again before Rachel couldn't take offence to it. "Of course she'll forgive you, Rachel. I mean gosh, you've been through enough, I think it's time you had your happy ending." She said with a nod.

"Thank you, Santana. I'll call you the second we work things out."

Santana chuckled and shook her head, "something tells me you two will have your hands busy with something else."

Rachel bit her lip and blushed slightly. She knew Santana was most likely right, and she was so excited to have Quinn back completely. "You really are a great friend."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana said, shooing her hand. "You should get going before Quinn comes home to an empty house and her heart breaks all over again." She said, and like clock work, Rachel was running away. Santana smirked to herself. Rachel and Quinn's love gave everyone else hope. So, she took out her phone and texted Brittany. 'Quite an eventful day. Thinking of you.' She sent, then smiled sadly to herself.

* * *

43 minutes there, but only 37 minutes back. Rachel was more determined to get back to her house than she was to leave it. Waiting for her would be a confused, heart broken Quinn. And she could finally say everything she'd been feeling, and apologize fully. These 6 months had been hell for the both of them, but mostly Quinn. Rachel sighed, trying not to cry as she remembered the things she'd said.

Finally, she parked in her driveway. Rachel smiled with excitement as she saw their second car parked perfectly on Quinn's side of the driveway. Rachel got out of her car, slamming it loud enough to let Quinn know she was here. She ran to the door, used her key and walked inside.

While panting, she wiped her forehead and called out, "Quinn?" No answer. "Quinn?" She called again, louder this time, as she walked through the house.

Eventually, a tired looking blonde walked slowly down the stairs. "Are you just getting home now?" She asked, looking disappointed. That meant that if Rachel just got home now, she hadn't read the note, and had no idea Quinn was even considering moving to New York.

Rachel shook her head, smiling softly at the blonde. "No, I came home an hour and a half ago. Then I took a long trip to the airport, only to find that the reason I rushed over there, was on her way back." She said, chuckling softly.

Quinn arched her eyebrows, confused as she walked down the last two steps. "You came to the airport?"

Rachel only nodded.

"For what?" She asked, just wanting to hear exactly what Rachel would have said.

"To tell you how much I love you." Rachel whispered, stepping forward. "To let you know that even in the darkest of times, you have been my light house throughout this entire process. That my actions have been cruel and awful and selfish. That I love you, and I've loved you since the second you joined glee club." She whispered. "And that Finn means nothing to me. Never did, never will."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, eyeing Rachel with the slightest bit of hope. "Rachel, what are you talking about? I'm confused." She said, eyeing her fully.

"Two words." Rachel started, smirking softly. "I remember."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up as her eyes quickly filled with tears and her lips parted. "You what?" She just barely choked out.

Rachel knew she didn't have to repeat herself. Just by the overwhelming response of the girl she loved, she knew Quinn understood. So she nodded, and stepped closer, cupping Quinn's cheeks. "I know this doesn't fix or change anything that's happened over the last 6 months. I still hurt you, I still divorced you, and I still went on dates with Finn. But I was doing that because I was lost. Because my memories were taken from me, and the only way I could deal with it was going off the rails. I knew I was hurting you with every day that passed that I didn't remember anything. I knew you didn't deserve someone who was half committed, so I just ruined everything. I can't make sense of if, I can't put it into clever enough words to make you understand, because I don't understand." She said, feeling tears falls down her cheeks. "But you know I love you. God, I love you so fucking much. And I hate myself for every second I spent doubting that. But I promise you, Quinn. I promise you if you forgive me, or give me a second chance, I will spend forever proving to you that this is where I want to be." She said, placing her hand over Quinn's heart. "It's where I belong, where I've always belonged."

Quinn smiled softly, the first real smile she'd had in months. "You love me?" She asked, almost in disbelief. Quinn knew Rachel loved her, but ever since the accident, the brunette had avoided saying those three words. She hadn't said them, even though Quinn did every other second.

Rachel nodded, eyeing Quinn's lips. "I'm so sorry baby." She whispered, tears now on her own lips.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "Just kiss me already." She begged, forcefully pressing their lips together.

The two didn't waste anytime. Rachel's tongue was already down Quinn's throat as the blondes hand fisted at Rachel's shirt. The last time they had made out like this was in the earlier days of the accident, but they hadnt gone any further.

Quinn's hands slowly traveled down Rachel's back, and grabbed firmly at the back of her thighs. She picked Rachel up, as the girls legs wrapped firmly around her waist.

They separated their lips as Quinn made her way upstairs. Rachel laughed loudly as she began kissing Quinn's neck heatedly. "I've missed this." She whispered against the girls pulse point.

Quinn giggled as well, walking into their now shared room. She opened the door, then kicked it shut behind her. Quinn walked over to the bed, and carefully threw Rachel down. She stepped back, and threw off her shirt, now standing in her bra.

"Get over here." Rachel begged, smirking as here eyes lovingly admired the girls form.

"One last thing." Quinn said, raising a finger as she stormed over to Rachel. She didn't kiss the girl, but their faces were intimately close. "I want everything with you. I want kids. I want a lot of kids, because if this house weren't enough, kids is a physical display of our love."

Rachel felt her eyes quickly water. For 3 years, she wanted nothing but to hear those words from Quinn. "You want kids?" She asked, chuckling in happiness. "Are you sure?"

The blonde nodded with no sense of hesitation. "I spent 6 months watching you drift away. It's made me realize a lot. Mostly that I want kids with you, and that you're sexy when you're mad." She whispered, crashing their lips together.

Rachel giggled into the kiss as she fell back on the bed, pulling Quinn on top of her. While their tongues danced together, Rachel's hands searched for the girls hook, eventually throwing away her bra.

Quinn, now straddling the girl, smirked as her bra fell off. She sat up straight, hands on Rachel's hip bones, as she grinded into her.

Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fisted the sheets and moaned loudly. She bucked her hips into Quinn's as well, to match the friction. Eventually, she let go of the sheets, and brought her hands to cup both of Quinn's breasts. She moved them around forcefully, biting her lip. That would never get old. Both girls had happy tears in their eyes as they made love, because it's been so long.

Rachel fiddled with Quinn's hardened nipples, eventually sitting up to capture one in her mouth. She sucked on the girls nipple while her hand massaged the other. Once done, she payed equal attention to the other one, smirking as she hear Quinn moan loudly.

Within 8 minutes, both girls were completely naked, and in the same position. Well, this time Quinn's head was hidden in between Rachel's legs. The night was filled with both girls attempting new positions, and loud moans. It was the perfect night.

* * *

At around 11 o clock, both girls fell back against the bed, panting loudly. "Wow.." Rachel muttered out, her naked chest rising and falling. She looked over at Quinn, smirking as she kissed her sweetly.

"Wow is right, babe." She said, giggling. "If it were possible, I'd say we just made a baby."

Rachel blushed and nodded. "I'm so excited to start a family with you, honey."

Quinn nodded, cupping Rachel's cheeks. "So am I. I want a baby girl just like you."

The brunette shook her head. "No way. She would be the most stubborn kid, ever. I want her to be just like you." She whispered.

"Or a boy just like your dads."

"I'd like that." Rachel whispered, eyeing Quinn with a smile. "God, I'm so in love with you." She whispered, showing every bit of emotion in her eyes.

"I know," Quinn said, smiling. "I can tell. I love you too, and I'm never letting you go again. No matter how much you beg."

Rachel chuckled and nodded. "Good." She said, leaning forward to kiss the girl once more, lovingly.

* * *

AND THATS THE END. I really hope you enjoyed this rp. I put my heart and soul into it, and I've grown to love each character. Thank you so much for all the replies and follows and favourites.

Not sure if I'm going to write another one. If I do, it'll be a Quinntana or Pezberry smut. Just not quite sure. And if I do, it won't be for a while.

Thanks again :)


End file.
